Under The Same Moon
by Built this way aka LadyB
Summary: Korra has returned back home due to a misunderstanding with Mako. One year later, the brothers and Asami are invited to a special event held in Korra's honor but find a shocking news. Will Mako be able to set things right with Korra? Makorra & Bosami.
1. Intro:

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I HAPPEN TO BE JUST ANOTHER SELF PROCLAIMED MAKORRA AND BOSAMI FAN! XD**

"This is it." Korra whispered to herself as she nervously walked up the stairs to Bolin and Mako's place. "There's no turning back. I will let him know how I feel again."

Korra was going to do it. She was going to tell Mako, the handsome and most skilled firebender she's ever known, about how she felt…again.

_ Flashback  
During the uprisings of the Equalists, Korra was planning to leave for battle without Bolin and Mako from ever finding out. Only the plan failed, for Mako tracked her down and found her dressed in her parka about to hop on Naga. She turned to see a very angry Mako who was breathing heavily from the run. Korra didn't understand what on earth his purpose was for being here._

"Mako…" She whispered as her wide sapphire blue eyes widened. "What are you-"

"I should be asking you that," Mako started as he regained his breath. "Korra…I saw the note you left."

He took out a scrap piece of paper, uncrumble it and read aloud.

**" Hey Mako and Bolin. Sorry I wasn't able to hang out with you guys today. But something came up, and I had things to take care off. Catch you later…  
Oh by the way…  
Haha I know this may sound pretty odd and mushy, but just wanted to-Thank you for everything. I hope you guys know you're the best friends anyone could ask for! Haha I just thought you might like to know since I don't express myself all that well and quite frankly I'm not a sugary kind of gal.**

See ya soon!  
-Korra."

Korra eyes gazed down and slightly blushed. "So? What's your point? Is it wrong for a girl to say something nice to her friends?"

Mako narrowed his eyes. "Don't change the subject. Do you honestly think I'm stupid? This note reeked of something very suspicious."

Korra bit her lip for a moment but then gave out a laugh. "Yes. I do think you're a completely stupid and you are just paranoid. Go home Mako. I bet Bolin's getting worried sick about you. "

"Oh I'm paranoid, huh?" The firebender mocked as he stepped closer to her with his hands on his pocket. "So what are you doing now?"

Korra closed her eyes and turned to face Naga. "For your information Mako, I was planning to go to Air Temple Island since Tenzin's been-"

"Don't lie to me Korra…You wouldn't have taken Naga off the island in the first place if that were true." Mako snapped as she heard his footsteps coming nearer and nearer.

Korra turned to face him on her side and gave out a forced laugh. "Naga needed to roam around the city. She needed to stretch her legs and Air Temple Island isn't big enough for her to give her the full impact of running. So I took her here and before you ask about my parka, I got cold Mako. That is all. Like I stated earlier to you Mister Hat Trick, you worry too much. We are going back-"

"Don't you dare tell me all those lies, Korra. Look at me." He said as she practically felt him loaming over her. "Korra, tell me the truth…You're going after Amon aren't you?"

She didn't respond and for a moment a light breeze was felt amongst the two friends. She then turned and smiled. "So what if I am? Huh? What are you gonna do about it? "

At this point Mako held out his hands and his face became soft and gentle. It was one of those rare looks that melted the young waterbender's heart.

"Korra," He started softly only to be replaced with panic. "You can't do this Korra. Amon…He almost killed Bolin and we almost lost our lives too. What if he catches you, keeps you as a captive, or worse what if he kill-"

Korra smirked. "Admit it."

Mako raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Korra leaned in toward Mako as her face turned to her left with that goofy smug grin of hers. "Admit it…You like me."

Mako turned away from Korra. "You're being so childish Korra. But worse than that, you are hiding your feelings."

At this point Korra's smile vanished into one completely serious.

"Korra, I know you think because you're the Avatar you have to be brave and strong just like everyone expects you to be." Mako started as he stared at the dock wooden floors. "But when I look at you…I don't see the Avatar. I see you. Not Avatar Korra. Just Korra. Korra…The Water Tribe girl, who tries to so hard to be the best at everything and showing no one her weakness. Korra, the Watertribe girl who secretly is a very sensitive and at times a very scared girl. A girl, whom despite of this, is determined to protect the innocent and her friends even if it means sacrificing her own life. The same Water Tribe girl whom I consider very important in my life. "

Korra felt her eyes watering as Mako continued to gaze down as he shyly added. "So all in all, yes Korra. I admit it. I do like you. Besides my brother, You have become someone so dear to me. So that's why I'm asking you to please don't-"

At that moment Korra couldn't take it. She knew her eyes would betray her by shedding tears. But she didn't. Instead, she closed her eyes, holding the tears in, leaned and tip toed to him as he talked, and kissed him.

She knew she caught him off guard and it seemed pretty selfish but she didn't care. She knew deep in her heart that this could possibly be the last chance she would ever get to express her feelings to Mako.

As she pulled away from the kiss, she turned away from him, said. "I'm sorry…I just had to do it. Before…Goodbye-Mako. "

She then ran and hopped on Naga without looking back at a shocked Mako and speed through the streets and vanishing in the corner.

Flashback End 

Korra blushed as she remembered that kiss. After that moment, Korra immediately found one of Amon's followers and tracked him as well as other Equalists. Apparently, Amon and Korra faced each other and Korra nearly died if it wasn't for Tenzin and Lin Bei Fong. Amon and several of his followers escaped quickly before Tenzin and Cheif Bei Fong could even speak to him.

She woke up the next day, in the care of Pema and the rest of Tenzin's children who were all relieved Korra woke up. According to Pema, after she left Mako standing on the pier of Yue Bay, He went straight to Air Temple Island to notify Tenzin at Korra's impulsive decision. Immediately, Tenzin got his sky bison and flew Mako to gather his brother, as well as to notify Lin Bei Fong about the news.

All in all, it was all thanks to Mako, that she was alive.

Neither of the two discussed the kiss at first. After Korra was healed from her wounds, the two felt awkward at first since they didn't know how to react towards one another anymore. However, they both had a silent agreement to never bring up the subject. They focused on capturing Amon since it was the most important thing on their minds instead of something as trivial as teen romance drama.

A few months have passed since and now about a week ago, Korra along with her comrades captured and defeated Amon. The city rejoiced and Avatar Korra now received a lot of praise and honor for bringing about peace again in Republic City.

To make things better, because the part that the bothers played in Amon's defeat, the two men received the highest honors for their bravery. They were given a lot of money and high job positions as Bending instructors to teach in the most elite bending academy in Republic City. Mako and Bolin were thrilled at how their life was going to change and how for once in their life; they will have their own house to call home.

Korra was even offered a position in Republic City as honorary protector of Republic City and even had a house and statue made in her honor. Korra, however, was slightly torn. Now that she could Airbend and had done her duty to the citizens of Republic City, she could go back home to the Southern Water Tribe. She knew her people still wanted her to live there and to help rule and protect the tribe side by side along with the Southern Royal family. Korra also admits she misses her parents and master Katara and wishes to visit them.

Still, apart from this decision, she had to get the most important thing done first.

Now that everything was at peace and harmony again, Korra decided, she would pick up right where she left off. The kiss. She was going to do it. She was going to tell Mako about her strong feelings for him. There was nothing to hold them back.

She began to turn the knob in Mako's room.

_ 'Here we go. The moment of truth. There's no turning back now.' _

But the moment she opened the door, her thoughts began to jumble as her eyes widened at the sight before her.

In the room, was Mako and Asami Sato, (the overly spoiled rich girl whom is an amazing skilled nonbending fighter)kissing.

Mako and Asami pulled away from the kiss quickly and Mako eyes widened as he looked at Korra.

"Korra! No it's not what it looks like!" Mako stammered but was cut short by Asami.

"Oh my… I er…hi Korra. We were just…" Asami started as she blushed.

Korra, however, was not listening to Asami's rambling but instead was trying so hard to stand. She felt as she swallowed a dried pill and her heart felt it weighed a million tons.

But the heartbroken Avatar, managed to pull off a smile and even a nervous chuckle. "Wow! Hahaha This is awkward. I'm sorry Mako and Asami. I just wanted to invite everyone to Dinner as my treat. For you know, helping kicking Amon's butt and all. But I can see you two were busy so, I'm just gonna try to find Bolin and-headoutokay!"

The last words, came out cracky, but she didn't care. Korra had to get out as fast as she could. She no longer felt the need to hold back the tears that were dying to slip out. She bolted as she heard Mako's voice calling out her name over and over again but bothering to turn to look back.

For once in her life, Korra understood the pain of being a normal teenage girl in love and what was it like to get your heart shattered into a million of pieces.

_ 'What was I thinking…Of course. It was Asami…It was always Asami. The very beautiful, rich, and very skilled girl, who got along with him so easily. I was a fool to think he would ever consider me as a possible love interest. I was only kidding myself…I should have never kissed him. I wish I never had these feelings for him. I need to go. Get out of here…'_

With that last thought, Avatar Korra ran passed the pier, jumped into the bay, and swam deep within the water toward Air Temple Island, deciding that it was time to go back home in the Southern Water Tribe.

**Ending Note: Poor Korra! D: I wonder what will happen next!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Invitation

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**_

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

_**One year later.**_

"Hey Mako! Hey Bolin!" Asami exclaimed as she went opened the door, without knocking, and went straight to Bolin's arms.

Bolin graced her with his charming huge smile and held Asami in his arms. "Hello my princess."

"Ugh. Cut the mushy stuff guys. I just had breakfast." Mako scowled at the two lovebirds, who were now laughing.

"Oh, come one Mako. Don't be like that." Bolin started but was the caught off by Asami who was giving the moody firebender her infamous sly fox-like smile. "What's wrong Mako? Jealous of our love for one another?"

Mako rolled his eyes as he dryly responded. "Oh yeah. That's exactly it. I really want to act like a pair of fools who can't keep their claws off each other."

Asami snickered. "Aw. That's too bad. Because I know something you don't know."

"Really? What is it?" Bolin asked as he and his brother raised his eyebrows.

Asami pulled out a light blue envelope. " I got this in the mail today. I think you two got one too. I think Mako should read it him-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Mako's shot up form the sofa and stared at the light blue envelope in Asami's hands. He then ran outside in the front of his door and sure enough there was a light blue envelope. He grabbed it and turned it around and his suspicions were confirmed. There in the middle, was the Southern Water Tribe seal that enclosed the blue envelope.

He turned the envelope to the front and it read.

**"To Bolin and Mako of Republic City." **

He then stepped back inside to the room and met with his brother and the Sato heiress.

Bolin held Asami's envelope and she looked at the two of them. "I think you two should read it."

Bolin nodded and began to take out the letter but noticed Mako staring at his.

"Mako…" Bolin started as he looked at his brother's conflicted face. "Do you want me to read aloud?"

"No…" Mako started as he opened the letter. "I need to read it myself."

"No problem." Bolin nodded and announced. "Say, Asami, let's go to the kitchen. I bet you're thirsty from coming all the way down here."

Asami nodded. "Thank you. That sounds nice."

Clearly, Mako knew his two friends wanted to give him some space and his was thankful for that. As the two left the room, Mako sat down the sofa and braced himself for the worst. Mako brushed back his hair as he remembered that day that lead up to Korra's departure.

_Flashback_

He opened the door that day and saw Asami Sato, giving her one of her flirty smiles. Of course, at the time Mako just thought of it as her "I want something from you" grin. Still, he invited her into his new home that he shared with Bolin to see what she wanted.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Mako asked as Asami shook her head.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you, Mako."

Mako noticed how fidgety she was acting and raised his eyebrows. He knew something was up since Asami was known not to be naturally shy and or shaky which meant something was up.

"So…" He started as he scratched his neck. "What's up?"

Asami looked down for a moment and then gave out a small laugh. "Nothing much. I just wanted to come by and say hello."

Mako furrowed his brows. "Oh? You sure anything isn't wrong? I mean you look nervous or something."

Her eyes widened as she bit her lip. "I am I must confess."

The Firebender raises his eyebrows. "Oh. What is it?"

Asami then bolted up. "Mako…There's something I have been wanting to tell you for quite sometime now!"  
Mako took a step back a little, a little surprised Asami was acting very unusual.

"You see…" Asami started as she curled her hair with one finger as she glanced away form him. "I have been meaning to tell you that…Well, my feelings…I just."

Mako's eyes widened for a moment as she then blurted out. "ugh, let me just show you!"

At that moment before he could react, Asami sprang toward him and presses her lips to his. He held her down trying not to get knocked over and was about to push her away and to tell her gently he didn't feel that way about her until he heard the door opened.

In that moment, Mako hoped…prayed it was not his brother. And he was right. It wasn't his brother. It was someone else. It was worse than he expected. Right there in the door way was Korra, staring at the two with instant pain in her eyes.

Mako and Asami pulled away from the kiss quickly.

"Korra! No it's not what it looks like!" He stammered but was cut short by Asami.

"Oh my… I er…hi Korra. We were just…" Asami started as she blushed.

"Wow! Hahaha This is awkward. I'm sorry Mako and Asami. I just wanted to invite everyone to Dinner as my treat. For you know, helping kicking Amon's butt and all. But I can see you two were busy so, I'm just gonna try to find Bolin and-headoutokay!" Korra rambled as she dashed out of the door.

"KORRA!" Mako shouted as he begin to follow after her. "KORRA!"

He then remembered Asami was in the house and knew Korra would want to be left alone and not want to talk to anyone.

Mako went upstairs clearly frustrated at himself and then he looked at Asami.

Asami sighed sadly. "It's always been Korra, huh? Not me. "

His eyes shot up as he blushed and turned away form her but not denying her claim.

"I always get what I want." Asami started as she began to head towards the door way. "I have eversince I could remember. When I first saw you in the Pro Bending Tournament, I thought I could have easily gotten you all to myself. You were strong, stoic, and very handsome. You were the ideal Pro Bender in my eyes and I watched you from afar and thought you would be mine. "

Mako stared at the now smiling Asami as she continued.

"I always thought I could make you fall for me. Now I realized it was just bad timing. Ever since Avatar Korra came here and joined your team; you two did nothing but bicker about everything. But I knew accepted her and even befriended her. She was the only other person you cared for besides your brother, Bolin. I knew she liked you for a while and I wasn't going to give up to her that easily. But now that I think about it, it was never a contest. She has won the battle before I came into the picture. Korra was the only girl that you opened up to and shared your thoughts with."

Mako stood there, realizing all this himself.

" Judging from your expression, I can't believe you never realized all this yourself. But it's true. I was being merely selfish." Asami said as she walked passed Mako. "I'm sorry, I kissed you. But Korra is the one I really should apologize too."

As she left the home, Mako stood there for a moment, and began to hit a wall.

"I'm such an idiot…Of course. How did I not…Or maybe I did know but was too scared to admit it...The kiss, the words, everything….she shown me how much she loved me…but I never once shown her how much I loved her..."

After waiting an two hours in his home, Mako couldn't take it and was heading straight towards Yue bay, to await a ferry that could take him to Air Temple Island, but was met with both Asami and Bolin breathing heavily.

"Mako…" Bolin breathed as he. "Korra…g-gone."

Mako raised his eyebrows. "What? Where is she? Did she leave to the city."

"Mako…" She said as she was regaining some energy and patted his shoulder. "Korra left as in…she went back home. She was seen on entering the Southern Watertribe boat with Naga."

Mako eyes widen at the news.

"No…No…This isn't true. It's a mistake!" He began to grow furious. "SHE WOULDN'T JUST-"

Bolin shook his head. "We are heading to Air Temple Island now. One of the members of the White Lotus instructed me that Master Tenzin and his family want to give us something that Korra left to us."

Mako felt as if his whole body was turning trembling and felt terribly ill in his stomach. Guilt began to spread throughout his mind and heart because he knew that what Korra witnessed earlier was too much for her.

Bolin tried snapping Mako out of it but couldn't. It was up to Asami and Bolin to literally pull him onto a ferry boat and get him into Air Temple Island. There, they saw Tenzin and his wife who were now consoling the weeping children who demanded to know why Korra had to leave so soon.

Tenzin greeted the three teens and gave them one blue envelope.

"She wrote you all a letter and wanted me to give this to the three of you." Tenzin said as he gave the note to Mako. "She also wanted me to tell you all, how much you mean to her and how she'll miss you."

Bolin and Asami thanked Tenzin but Mako was too busy at looking the letter that Korra wrote. Again, it was up to Asami and Bolin to grab Mako and to lead him back to the ferry and sat him down. It took about three minutes for Mako snap out of his daze and began to open the farewell letter. After he read it, the three of them sat there in silence awaiting to reach to the city.

End of Flashback

Mako then looked at the letter.

It has been a year since Korra's sudden departure from Republic City. None of them had seen or heard from Korra since Amon's defeat. Well, except for Asami and Mako who saw her last when Korra walked in on them kissing. She left about two hours after the incident and wrote them a semi short letter, about how she never was good at goodbyes and how now that everything is in peace again in republic city, she could now go back home to the Southern Water Tribe where her people and family missed and needed her. She hoped to see them later in life and wished them all a life long happiness.

Mako wanted to go after her at the time, but Korra's letter directly stated she didn't want them to come into the Southerwater tribe at all for a while since they brothers just got there new jobs and should be focusing on leaving a good impression to everyone in Republic City.

But Mako knew the true meaning behind those words. She didn't want to him nor Asami to go after and let alone see them at all.

Looking back, Mako was filled with nothing but regret for not going after Korra the moment she ran out of the room. He knew if he had, Korra would still be here in the city and most likely be by his side.

But it didn't happen that way. Instead, Korra left traces of herself everywhere in the city which pained Mako since he knew she would never come back. But still, he tried writing to her every week for the first three weeks, to explain what happened. He never got even one letter from her. After a while, he would send her a letter once or twice a month. Still, she did not ever answer. Then he just stopped altogether.

Now that he held the light blue letter in his hand, Mako wondered if Korra finally wanted him to see him. He was a little terrified at all what this letter might say about him but was more scared if this letter was something about Korra being ill or dead.

He sighed and began to unfold the letter. He was surprised how short the letter was and began to thin out his lips in confusion at the letter. It was an invitation.

**_"To Avatar Korra's most beloved friends, Bolin and Mako._**

You are cordially invited to attend "The Snow Ball" party held in Avatar Korra's honor that shall take in three days. I suggest you bring some warm attire since most city citizens do not realize how cold the Southern Water Tribe is. Bring a lot of casual coat clothing as well as nice attire for the ball and for another event. We all hope to see you there.

-Master Katara. " 

Mako stared at the note in confusion and whispered to himself. "An invitation? Written by Master Katara? Ah. I remember Master Tenzin's mother as well as Korra's Waterbending teacher. But why did she write this letter to us? Did Korra tell her to invite us? Does this mean she has –"

"BROOOO!" Bolin boomed out as he came into the living room once again with a laughing Asami.

"Did you hear? It's a party! Not just any party. A formal one! "The Snow Ball" Hahaha I so love the title! It's like the Watertribe knows how much I love punny titles."

Mako groaned as Asami laughed at how terrible the joke was.

Bolin smiled at Mako. "We are going…Right Mako? I mean it's Korra's celebration party, so we have to be there! I really miss her! She was so much fun to talk to and to mess around with!"

"Mess around?" Asami playfully repeated as she put her hand on her hip. "What do you mean by that?"

Bolin laughed as he pulled her to him. "I don't mean like that. I mean, she was like always the sister I never had you know? We always loved goofing off, messing with people's heads, and laughing at random stuff."

Asami smiled as she snuggled against Bolin's chest. "I see. I remember you two always cried from laughing too much."

Mako stared the couple and realized whatever unanswered questions he had in his mind about the invitation and event, he knew one thing for certain. He wasn't going to miss this opportunity to see and talk to Korra.

"Get Ready, Bolin and Asami. We are going. Let's get what we need now, finish whatever business we have here today. Tomorrow, we are heading out to the Southern Water Tribe at dawn. "

_**End Note: Awww poor Mako! XD He was totally bitter about not having Korra has his girlfriend. (If you all are wondering how Bolin and Asami got together, the story will explain it later, don't worry ;D)**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

_**Location: Southern Water Tribe.** _

"WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Bolin announced as he danced around the platform as Asami shook her head biting her lip, trying to not laugh.

"Honestly," Asami started as she stretched her arms. "I was beginning to think we would never get here. I know we left yesterday in the morning but still, felt like forever to get here."

Bolin smiled. "Really? I thought it was pretty fast. Then again I was just talking to a bunch of the Water Tribe shipmates and goofing with them. They are just so outgoing, humble, and funny folks, huh?"

Asami nodded. "Indeed. I was always fascinated with Water Tribe culture ever since I was a little girl. I love their customs, beliefs, and traditions. It's refreshing to be surrounded by entirely different world than the one we live in the city. "

Mako finally was walking down toward the couple a trembling a little. He told himself it was because, like his previous encounter of going to the Southern Watertribe before, he was trembling from the cold. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was only a few yards away from seeing Korra again.

"I just talked to the Water Tribe shipmates. They offered to carry our luggage for us since they are staying over night to join in for the party and the fact we are the Avatar's friends and all." Mako stated as he rubbed his neck. "Hmm…I don't remember Master Katara said where we are staying or where to go from-"

"Don't Worry! You'll be staying in the igloos huts near us!" A high pitched voice announced out of the blue.

The trio turned around to find Ikki and Jinora waving at them along with their elderly grandmother, Katara.

"BOLIN! MAKO!" The two girls exclaimed as they ran hugged Mako and Bolin. "I didn't know you all were coming! Say! Who's she? Is this Asami we heard so much about, Bolin? Is she…hehe…you know? Your girlfriend?"

Bolin gave a huge smile to the giggling girls. "She is."

Asami patted the girls heads and in return they hugged her. "It's very nice to meet Master Tenzin's lovely children."

"Oh! She's nice and pretty!" Ikki complimented as Jinora nodded in agreement.

" I assume Master Tenzin and his wife and their other two children are here too?" Mako blurted out, as he glanced at a smiling Katara.

"They are." Katara replied, as she began to wave everyone toward her direction. "Come. I shall show you were you all be staying. You must be exhausted and cold judging from the young firebender's trembling. I suggest you rest by the fire before tonight's celebration."

Katara lead the way and as she was doing so, while Bolin and Asami chuckled at a now blushing Mako, who kept his eyes narrowed and focused on the footsteps in the snow.

After a few minutes of walking, Mako was searching around the area to find Korra's face amongst the scattered people in the villages. So far, no such luck. He suddenly almost tripped on a rock and realized he wasn't looking at where he was going.

Asami, who was holding onto Bolin's arm, snickered. "Seems someone isn't thinking straight, huh?"

Mako scowled at her comment but his focused back into looking out for any signs of Korra. Once again, he was interrupted when Ikki began walking backwards in front of the firebender, with her infamous toothy grin.

"Say Mako! Why are you so quiet? Are you quiet because you looking for someone? You keep looking around for someone…Aren't you? Who are you looking for? I bet I know who! It's Korra isn't it? Huh? Huh? Huh? I'm right aren't I? Well if you want to find she's-"

Jinora immediately covered her sister's mouth and then nervously laughed as she gave her little sister a warning glare.

"Excuse us!" Jinora sweetly said as she now muttered to Ikki. "We promised not to get involved. They have to deal with the situation themselves."

_' Situation? What does she mean by that?'_

Mako thought as he looked at Bolin and Asami, who also raised their eyebrows as if thinking the same thing about the young Air Bending girl's comment. Before any of them could say anything, Master Katara turned and then bowed.

"This is where you three will be staying in. We anticipated your arrival and gave you this new igloo hut. It contains three rooms, a separate living room, bathroom, and kitchen room. " Master Katara said as she bowed. "I'm sorry, but from here I must leave. I must prepare to help out with tonight's festivities as well as meet with Korra as well. "

"Wow! This place looks great! " Bolin exclaimed as he gave Master Katara a friendly handshake. "Thank you very much!"  
Asami bowed and gently shook her hand as well. " Thank you Master Katara."

Mako nodded and quickly bowed toward Master Katara. "Truly. It wasn't necessary to go through all this trouble We all thank you very much for your kindness."

"You all are very kind. It certainly was no trouble at all. I'm so glad you were able to make it." Katara said as she eyed Mako for a moment. "Yes. I believe Korra will be very happy to see all of you."

Mako noticed the gentle yet mysterious gleam that Katara gave to him. He didn't understand why her received that look. It was very odd to him until it hit him.

_ Does she mean, she will be happy to see me?" _Mako thought as he felt a faint blush creeping throughout his entire face.

Master Katara smiled at the firebender's reaction and called out to her grandchildren. "Come along, girls. Let's get you two, into some dress robes."

As Jinora and Ikki began giggled in happiness and began to head out by forming an air sphere and gliding away, Master Katara turned around to face the three young adults.

"I shall summon someone to come get you and lead you towards the main grounds where the party will be held right before sunset. Until, then I hope you enjoy your stay. Oh and one more thing. "

Master Katara turned as she gently announced. "Some of you may be wondering when you will see Korra. Sadly, she has a lot in her plate right now, which is why she couldn't greet you. You three can't visit her right now either at the moment. Which is why, I arranged during the party, I requested some time for you three to be alone with Korra in a separate room."

Mako closed his eyes in mixture of both relief yet disappointment. He felt somewhat relieved that he wouldn't be seeing Korra now since he wanted some time to practice or think about what to say to her when he sees her. At the same time, he just wasn't disinclined to admit that he wants to see her now to end his mental and emotional suffering.

The elderly waterbender smiled. "That is all. Until, then I hope you enjoy your stay."

Bolin and Asami and waved while Mako stood there preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Well, since we have some time to kill, let's go inside and chow down!" Bolin suggested as he opened the door to their new home. "Ladies First."

Asami smirked. "Always the ladies man huh?"

Bolin winked at her which caused her to roll her eyes playfully and stepped inside the igloo. Mako stood there with his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"You coming bro?" Bolin asked he as nudged him in the elbow. Mako gave out a small smile. "Uh, Yeah. I just needed a minute."

Mako glanced up toward the sky and saw the sun as he sighed. It was mid morning in the Southern Water Tribe and was anticipating the moment when he would finally see the girl most precious to him in a matter of hours.

_**Few Hours Later.** _

"Really, and I thought women took forever in the bathroom." Asami whined as she began to look at her nails. She was wearing a glimmering charcoal gray dress and wearing an expensive thick scarlet fur coat jacket. Under her dress she wore thick black tights and wore black fur boats. She wore her hair down and added a scarlet butterfly clip on the side.

" What's taking him so long?" She added as she plopped down in the sofa next to Bolin.

Bolin, who was wearing a thick dark brown dress robe on top of his forest green suit complete with simple yet warm dark brown boots, chuckled. "He wants to look good…you know. For Korra."

Asami blinked for a moment and then broke into a huge grin. "Are you telling me, he's actually in there trying to impress someone? Mako? The one who looks down on others, is actually in there trying to look good for someone else? Oh man! He is such a loverboy at heart."

Bolin laughed. "He may come off as arrogant and tough but he's very nice and sensitive on the inside."

"Pffft? Sensitive? Are you trying to say I'm weak?"

The two turned to see Mako. He was wearing an open ebony black trench coat that swayed towards his feet. He had a simple yet elegant red collared shirt under his black vest and his black tux was buttoned towards the middle of his stomach. He had on shiny black combat boots and his overall look was complete with his signature red scarf hanging loosely around his neck. All in all, Mako simply looked elegant yet edgy at the same time.

Bolin whistled, "Look at YOU!"

"Korra will swoon when she sees you!" Asami added as she got up from the sofa.

One of Mako's eyes twitched at the whistle and compliment and he lightly blushed. "No Big deal. You guys ready?"

Bolin nodded. " You don't even know how psyched I am for this party!"

"Not as excited as Mako I can tell you that much!" Asami pointed out as she snickered as Mako rolled his eyes at the secretly true statement.

When they opened the door, a young Water Tribe woman bowed to the three.

"Are Avatar Korra's friends ready?" She asked shyly.

Bolin gave a gentle look at the tense woman. "We are! Would you kindly lead the way?"

The woman nodded as she led the trio to the main grounds. The sight of the entrance can only be described as magical. The sun was setting and the huge wall was covered in elegant ice carving patterns and the sky began to twinkle and reflect on the icy wall as if fireflies were glimmering off the walls.

The guards looked down and the young woman made a hand gesture and took out a blue card with a symbol. The guard nodded and opened the huge dark blue door gets and she lead the three again inside.

The entire area on the inside was like some kind of fairytale ice wonderland. There was thin veil of ice surrounding the entire place to keep out snow and a cold breeze from falling into the area. There were ice sculptures everywhere of every water tribe animal they could think of. There were blue tables all around, mini water fountains made from ice. The sun now was gone and the moon came into view. The whole area glimmered and glowed as now the area became somewhat misty.

Music now was starting to play and villagers, both young to old, began to dance around in laughter. There was a group both on the left and right side of the huge area, preparing and serving food to everyone. There was even a group of Water bender's performing a water show as well.

Bolin stared at everything and smiled. "I don't know where to start!"

"I do!" Asami stated as she yanked Bolin towards the dance floor.

Mako lightly chuckled at his brother and Asami went towards the dancing area. He walked around for a bit, gazing at the entire place. As his eyes went up toward an area, he heard a pair of giggling girls. He turned to find Jinora and Ikki dressed in pretty yellow dress coats and thick silky dress.

He gave the sister pair a small smile. "Hello again. You two look very pretty."

Ikki squealed while jumping up and down while Jinora bowed and lightly blushed. "Thank you. Mako? Where are Bolin and Asami?"

Mako pointed them out in the middle of the dance floor. They were easily spotted not only because of their non-blue outfits but the fact that everyone was surrounding them to watch them dance.

"They certainly love the spotlight huh?" Ikki commented as Jinora laughed.

Mako shook his head. "You have no idea."

Jinora smiled widely at him. "Well you better get them."

Mako raised his eyebrows. "Why? You want to steal a dance with Bolin?"

Ikki giggled as she run and shouted. "I wish. But sadly no. I'll go get Bolin and Asami now okay, sis?"

"Alright Ikki! Hurry!" Jinora waved at her little sister.

Mako tilted his head in confusion. "Why do you need us?"

"Hey Bro! Little Ikki practically airbend us away from the dance platform to meet up with you." Bolin exclaimed as he patted Ikki's head with one hand and holding Asami's hand on the other.

"We have been sent my Gram-Gram to gather you three. " Jinora announced as she grabbed Mako's hand. "It's time for you all to see Korra."

Mako suddenly was in a state of hidden panic. _ This was it…After one long year…He was finally going to see Korra_

"Oh!" Asami whispered and gave sly grin towards Mako. "Then lead the way!"

Mako closed his eyes for a couple of seconds as he left Jinora to drag him. After a few minutes, and walked behind inside hall deep within the area, they saw Master Katara closing the door behind her. She saw the three and smiled.

"Good work girls." Katara praised as she they ran to hug her.

Mako was the first to take a step forward to Master Katara and stammered. "Is…er…What I mean to say-ask…that is-"

"Korra is in there." Katara replied gently. "She doesn't know you're all here."

The three teens gave a confused look and in unison asked. "What?"

Master Katara sighed sadly. "I should warn you all…Ever since Korra came back home, she has experienced a lot of changes you can say. Because of bringing peace to Republic City and giving the Southern Water Tribe a good name, she has been treated like a royal here. She is considered and holds the title of not just Avatar Korra, but now Princess Korra of the Southern Water tribe."

Mako eyes widened at the news, Asami blinked a few times, and Bolin's jaw dropped. "No…way!"

Katara laughed. "Yes. Well, it was shocking to her too. But it was about time someone besides The White Lotus members and myself looked after the tribe. Since our royal family died a few decades ago due to the fire nation attacking our villages, we only had tribe leaders. Ever since our sister tribe, "The Northern Water tribe, came here to help us rebuild our home seventy years ago, our tribe now has a fair amount of people and wish to see another Royal family to rein the Southern Water Tribe again. The people of our tribe have chosen Korra and her family to become the royal family."

The three stood silent as Katara continued. "She has been practicing the ways of becoming a princess and how to run the tribe….I admit, she has been feeling incredibly lonely despite her denials. I thought it would be a wonderful surprise if she so her old friends and hopefully that will lift her spirits."

Mako frowned a little. _ 'So now….Apart from being the Avatar, she's now a princess….No wonder she hasn't written to me back. She has no time to visit let alone write to me. Then again…Master Katara said she was lonely…but if she was how come she never visi-_

The firebender's thoughts were interrupted as Bolin shook his head. "Of course! I understand! Poor Korra…She's been feeling lonely? Why hasn't she come visit or write to us?"

Master Katara frowned. "She was busy and found herself not being able to do a lot of things that she wants too lately. She sacrificed a lot for our people and I think she needs a little reminder that she is still young and should enjoy life."

Asami gave a gentle look. "I see…Well, we are here now and we promise to make our stay one she'll never forget!"

Katara turned to a silent Mako. "Are you ready to see her?"

This question wasn't clearly meant for everyone but for Mako alone. He glanced at his brother and Asami. They gave him an assuring nod and he closed his eyes.

"Yes. We are." He whispered.

Master Katara smiled. "Very well then. Come now girls, Gram-Gram wants to see if your father is dancing with Pema. If he is, let's tease him about it!"

Ikki laughed as she yanked her grandmother towards the hall. "Yeah! Daddy Let's go!"

Jinora followed behind and gave a thumbs up sign to Mako. "Good luck."

Mako took a deep breath and touched the door for a moment. He knocked three times and waited patiently.

You may come in. " Korra's voice responded almost in a odd gloomy tune.

He stepped inside first, with Bolin and Asami following closely behind.

**_Ending Note: CLIFFHANGER! XD Thank you all for the comments on this story! I didn't expect there to be 5 already ^^_**

**_LMAO you all must hate me for the cliff hanger huh?_**

**_Sorry about their outfits descriptions. I think they kinda suck but I'm not sure what would be in style for Artic Fashion._**

**_Hope you enjoy and stay tuned._**


	4. Chapter 3: The Annoucement

**Chapter 3: The Announcement **

_**Location: Southern Water Tribe-Korra's Room. ** _

Mako took a deep breath and touched the door for a moment. He knocked three times and waited patiently.

You may come in. " Korra's voice responded almost in a odd gloomy tune.

He stepped inside first, with Bolin and Asami following closely behind.

They were met with Korra, facing away from the door at first. "Can I please come out to the party now! If you are going to pour make up on me, one more time, I know for a fact my face is going to fall off."

She turned with a look of exhaustion and a hint of annoyance toward their door way. It was in that moment, Korra eyes widen as she let out a tiny gasp. She blinked a few times and shook her head.

"No way." She whispered as she closed her eyes hard and then opened them gently. "It is!"

Her sapphire blue eyes widened in pure shock as they met with the surprised golden yellow ones. The two stared at each other, for what seemed like eternity until Korra tore away from his gaze and looked onto the floor slightly blushing. He hardly noticed the blush because he was too busy absorbing the sight before him.

He remembered how Korra used to dress. She wore no makeup, (in his opinion she never needed it because she had natural beauty), she dressed in a ice clue sleeveless turtle neck top which she sometimes covered with her dark blue parka with the white fur hood. She also wore dark blue pants that were under some thick brown wrap that was tied around her waist and wore brown fur boats to match. She also had her hair tied in three ribbons, with two tied in the front of her face and the other used to make a simple yet sleek high ponytail. Of course, the best thing she wore was the tough yet innocently happy ice blue eyes and the friendly grin she always wore.

The Korra standing before him was not that one he almost hardly recognized. She had a smoky midnight mauve eyes shadow making her clear sapphire eyes popping out more than usual and her lips where lightly tinted with blush pink nude colored lips. Her hair was also different too. She had her bangs pushed back and part of her hair was held into a well wrapped tightly with two buns woven and knitted together by what appears to be silver snow flake pin clips the while of her now long hair, hung down like a curtain in soft waves.

She had a very unique and very beautiful dress. She had an open midnight blue-ish purple eskimo coat that was designed in a sort of Kimono like style. The sleeves of the kimono like coat were long in the ends and ended about four inches below the shoulder making her shoulders exposed. The front of the coat was divided in an upside down "v" and exposed her dress she was wearing under. The dress under the coat was lilac velvet dress that had glittering silver snow flake jewel like beads on it..

She was the epitome of how an ideal princess should look like.

Mako felt too stunned to say anything while Korra dreaded at the fact she felt her cheeks reddening as the handsome fire bender held a mixed expression of disbelief and longing.

Korra stepped back a little as she looked away from Mako. She then looked at the two other people behind Mako, realizing it was Bolin and Asami.

Still blushing, Korra's eyes lite up at the trio. "Well, you certainly surprised the living spirits out of me!"

Before Mako could stammer incoherent words, Bolin ran past him and hugged his favorite partner in crime.

"Korra! It's been forever! How the heck are ya!" The energetic earthbender exclaimed as he pulled away from the hug and gave her one of his goofy smiles. The avatar couldn't resist and laughed.

For a moment Korra considered this thought and carefully replied gently. "Well, things could be worse."

Bolin tilted his head a find her response a little strange while Mako knew for a fact Korra chose her words carefully on purpose to not completely be dishonest with everyone.

Asami came forward and sheepishly. "Hi Korra. It's been too long."

Mako expected Korra to either ignore her or make a rude remark or gesture to her but to his surprise, Korra pulled Asami into a soft embrace and smiled.

" Oh Asami… No amount of makeup will ever make me as pretty as you." Korra playfully stated. "Really, you get prettier as time goes by

Asami, clearly not expecting a warm and kind welcome, blushed. "Thank you Korra but for the record, you are very pretty too. "

Korra gave a small giggle. "Oh I have to disagree on that. I'm not really much of a looker. The only reason I look tolerable is thanks to my girly girl attendees simply love to dress me up and do make overs on me. I looked in the mirror and was amazed at the fact that make up does really work wonders."

Asami and Bolin glanced at Mako in silence, trying to tell him it was his cue to step in and speak. Mako gulped a little and began walking towards Korra, who was now nervously looking at him the way she used to when he would always loom over her to intimidate he when she was goofing off during pro bending practice or when she was being too stubborn to let anyone help her with a problem. Only this time, this look had more hurt and fear written on her face as if she was waiting to for him to harshly react to her.

"Korra…" Mako started as he rubbed his neck as he glanced away from her for a second in embarrassment. "You look very…pretty."

Korra glanced away from him and focused her attention to the left side of the floor and muttered. "Thank you Mako."

Mako raised his eyebrows a little as he frowned

_' She won't even look at me directly in the eye. She isn't as spunky, confident, or even as happy as she used to be. Is she still mad at me? But she isn't mad at Asami…Then again, she didn't know about this kiss Korra and I shared about a year ago…But if she was mad, then why does she look at me with pained eyes? '_

"Korra. Listen, I wanted to-" Mako began but was interrupted with three knocks.

Korra stepped forward. "Yes?"

"My lady. We have a message for you." The two female voices said in unison behind the door.

Korra gave Mako a quick glance. "Can it wait for a sec?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure…" Mako replied rubbed his neck.

Korra nodded. "You many come in."

Two identical women entered the room and bowed before the four.

"My apologies Avatar Princess Korra for interrupting your reunion with your close friends. But it is time to come out and meet with your parents and the members of the White Lotus. They wish to go over the ceremony speech with you one final time." Korra's twin attendees announced in unison.

Mako glanced at Korra who for a second saw her color drain from her face and her cast down. She then took a deep breath and gave a nervous reassuring smile to her attendees.

"T-Thank you, Kuma and Suma."

Korra turned to her old friends and stammered. "I'm sorry guys. But I have to go now. I really hope you enjoy the party. I'll talk to you later when I can okay?"

Before Mako could ask what was wrong, Korra rushed out of the room with her attendees following behind.

* * *

"Something is up." Mako bluntly stated as he put his hands on his trench coat pockets as Bolin and Asami tried to keep up with the concerned firebender.

Bolin nodded. "Normally, I would have said something like "you are overacting!" but I agree with you bro."

"Clearly, Korra is somehow different." Asami said as she put a finger toward her lip. "Apart from the way she looks, it's the way she is acting…"

The three finally made it out of the hallway and back to the party celebration. There was more people now and the music was playing on full blast.

Mako turned around to the others. "Asami's right. Did you see…how she sorta of gave out vague answers? Did you see how pale she looked at her servants about the speech? Korra is never shy or nervous and now suddenly she is? The worst part was how she avoided to look at me directly in the eye. We all know Korra was one of the few people who doesn't get intimidated by anyone…especially me."

The firebender leaned against the snowy wall. "It doesn't make any sense. Master Katara was right. She is clearly uncomfortable with all the change. "

Bolin nodded. "Mako, I think the best way to find out is during the party. You should go talk to her in private when you get the chance. I'm sure whatever's bothering her, you'd be the one to pull it out of her."

"Yeah!" Asami agreed with a smile. "If there's one person who can find out what really is wrong with Korra, it's you. After all, you are probably the only person who has ability to get through to her."

Mako gave tiny smirk but turned away from his friends. "I hope you're right. One thing's for sure though. I will talk to her alone."

The three glanced away and were watching the water tribe people dancing. In the right side of the dancing floor, laughter could be heard.

"Is that Master Tenzin?" Bolin asked chuckling.

Asami and Mako snickered they caught a humorous view of Pema dancing with her husband. Ironically, Tenzin wasn't really light on his feet and was stumbling and nearly falling with every step. His highly energetic wife, Pema, was yanking him back and forth in funny free style motion. All the other water tribe members were cheering them on and clapping for the pair. He could see that Master Katara was holding the baby and laughing at her son's comical misery. Suddenly three giggling children came toward running toward the trio.

"Hi guys! Did you see that? Did you see mommy and daddy dancing? Wasn't it the most funny thing that you guys ever seen? Did you guys laugh? I laughed. Do you guys want to dance! I want to dance! Will one of you dance with me? Oh, Oh, Oh, Bolin! Come on! Please dance with me! Please! Please! Please!"

Bolin smiled at Ikki. "It would be my honor. That is if my lady is okay with it.

He winked at Asami who giggled. "Only if you let me dance with this young man."

Meelo stared at Asami and then began to yank her and twirled around in circles with her while he screamed.

Ikki hopped up and down and pulled Bolin and began to hold both his hands and began to skip in a circle all around.

Jinora rubbed her arm a little standing next to Mako blushing as she watched her siblings dancing. The firebender saw the gleam in her eye and knew she wanted to dance as well. Mako gave a small soft sigh, knowing he was a sucker for kids. Without any warning, he softly grabbed Jinora's hand and pulled her into the dance floor.

She blushed. "Mako...What are you doing? I can't dance at all-"

"Put your feet on mine and then hold my hands. I'm not much of a dancer either but I know the basics when it comes to moving around slowly." Mako stated softly.

Jinora broke into a smile and did what she was told. Together the two slow danced gracefully around for a little while. Then after a few moments a water tribe boy around Jinora's age, came forward and asked to cut in. Jinora blinked and blushed while Mako gave a deep chuckle and allowed them to dance.

He went back to the sides and watched as his brother and Asami were walking towards him, laughing at the wild Airbending dance moves Tenzin's kids were teaching them.

Suddenly, the music stopped and everyone hushed in silence as Korra's parents, Tonraq and Senna stepped forward. Everyone cheered and clapped as Senna sat down in one of the throne chairs while Tonraq stood in the middle. Mako noticed despite Senna's shy smile, that her face was in sort of distressed looking. Immediately the young firebender felt a strange as he now began to have a gut feeling in his stomach as he watched Korra's mother for a moment. He then turned his attention to Korra's father who somehow seemed tranquil as usual.

"It is an honor to stand before my tribe and to have been chosen by you all to lead the Southern Watertribe." Tonraq announced while everyone cheered.

"My Wife, Senna, and I are so very happy that everyone is here to celebrate and honor my most beloved daughter, Korra on her newly appointed status as the Southern Watertribe Princess. Korra will you step out now and show the people of our tribe the future queen they have chosen to lead this tribe."

Everyone gasped as Korra gracefully made her way towards the stage. She had on a white muff which Mako thought made her look extremely cute and blushed at the fact the word "cute" entered his mind. Korra, however, was far from looking happy and to Mako's horror saw that her eyes were wet.

_ 'Has she been crying?'_

Korra eyes lifted towards the audience and gave a small smile. Asami and Bolin both whistled and cheered which immediately grabbed her attention as she continued walking towards her father. Her eyes instantly met Mako's and he could have sworn she had an expression of shame on her face before quickly looking away from him. She made her way towards her father and plasted on a huge smile and hugged him. She then walked over to her mother and hugged her. Then Tonraq sat in his throne chair while Korra took center stage.

"Thank you everyone for choosing me and my family as the ones to lead our tribe. I promise as your future Queen, I shall protect this tribe with my own two hands. I won't fail you all."

Everyone cheered and whistled as she made her way towards her throne chair, sitting beside her father. Her father than stood up and once again took the stage.

"We also have another surprise for everyone." Tonraq started.

Everyone murmured in confusion while Mako raised his eyebrows. He noticed how Tonraq now held a somewhat pained and clearly unhappy look on his face.

"Is it me…" Bolin whispered to Mako as he leaned closer to his ear. "Or does Korra's dad seemed a little angry or something?"

Asami then huddled closer to the boys and softly added. "Not only angry but very conflicted too."

"Yeah…His wife too…" Mako replied as he kept focusing on the expressions on Korra's face. She still was hanging her head down as if avoiding looking at her people and perhaps maybe avoiding to look at him.

"We have wonderful news to announce. We have someone very special here with us today. Friends! Let me present to you, from our sister tribe, the second son of the royal family, from the Northern Water Tribe, Haku."

A tall muscular young man, around Mako's age came forward. He had the same dark olive skin that Korra had. He had ocean blue eyes and had jet-black hair that was tied into a small pony tail. He had a square jaw and a semi large pointed nose and what appears to be a three scratch marks slanted across his cheeks. The fading yet still pink scars somehow ironically, made him attractive. All the females began whispering and squealing as he made his way on stage. He wore a dark blue coat and dress attire and broke into a huge smile as he made way towards the center. At this point all the women were swooning at his smile and were practically in a giggling fit.

Asami gave a low whistle. "Oooo. Now he's handsome."

"Pffft. He's alright." Bolin muttered as he crossed his arms at a now laughing Asami.

"Awww Is the great Bolin, jealous perhaps?" Asami teased as she wrapped her arms around Bolin's arm.

Bolin blushed and looked the other way. "Hmmf. Why would I? Okay, so he's a prince of the Northern Water Tribe. Big deal. He doesn't have the hard street edge like Mako and I have. Right Mako?"

Mako intentionally ignored his brother as he focused on the way Korra looked at the young man. She wasn't acting like all the other girls who were practically going into a mini frenzy. She was acting quite the opposite, as she stared at him seriously.

Haku gave a sweet smile. "It is an honor to visit my sister tribe. Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

Everyone cheered once again and Mako glanced at the Tenzin and his family. Tenzin was clapping yet he noticed the unamused look on his face. Pema, his wife, was beside him rocking her baby yet did not even crack her usual warm grin at Haku. Even Ikki, who was known to talk and ask a million of questions under minute while giggling, remind quiet and refused to clap. Jinora held her brother's Meelo's hand, and noticed the troubled look on her face. The only one who remained their usual self was Meelo but that was only because he was half asleep.

Mako at this point felt the painful feeling in his gut worsening. _ 'Now I know something is up._

"Now may I ask for my daughter to come up on the stage." Tonraq asked in a firm yet sad tone.

Korra made her way up in the stage and slightly bowed to her people yet narrowed her gaze onto the floor, refusing to look at anyone. She then took off her kimono like coat off and at this point everyone in the room gasped.

"Hey…Normally I'm not one into Fashion and all but…" Bolin started as he yanked both Bolin's and Mako's sleeves. "I don't remember seeing that around her neck. "

Asami squinted to get a better look at Korra. "You know, come to think of it. I don't remember seeing that either. Wait…"

The non bender's jaw dropped and as her eyes widened. "No…"

Bolin and Mako turned to her and in unison asked. "What?"

"That necklace…" Asami stammered, her eyes glued to Korra's necklace. "I read about this at school. It's an ancient yet still present Northern Water Tribe Custom."

Mako felt his stomach churning and remained silent as Bolin nervously asked. "It's a Northern Water Tribe Custom? Asami what are you talking about?"

Asami turned to Mako. "It's not an ordinary necklace…it's-"

Before Asami could finish, Tonraq spoke again. "Yes, my fellow tribe. It is what you think it is and it is true. The second son, of the Northern Water Tribe, Haku has carved the betrothal necklace for my daughter Korra. They are to be married one week, from today. I know what you all may be thinking. What about the Northern Watertribe? Haku's older brother, Taku will be ruling the Northern Tribe after their father's passing. Hence forth, Haku has come a long way to visit and willing become your future chief and he and my daughter will rule the Southern Watertribe together. Let us now rejoice for the future heirs of our tribe!"

Everyone in the Southern tribe all remained frozen however. They were too shock to comprehend the situation. Tenzin noticed the hollow silence and he robotically began to clap, with his family following. Slowly one by one clapped in unison and then broke into a booming cheer. However Bolin, Asami, and Mako were the only ones who were not clapping.

Mako found himself staring at Korra who now lifted her head up and gave a small sad smile to everyone. When her eyes his, he finally snapped out of his stunned reaction and felt as if he got punched in the stomach. She noticed the painful and disbelief look in his eyes and turned away from him. Mako lost whatever small amount of control he had, as he no longer hid away his hurt and anger. He clenched his teeth and glared at the man who was going to marry Korra.

Bolin shook his head. "No way…"

" I can't believe this is happening." Asami shook her head and placed her hand on her head.

Mako eyes twitched and he breathed heavily in fury when he saw Haku grabbed his future bride's hand and raised them into the air as the water tribe cheered louder by this action. Korra however refused to look up and concentrated at only the people in the front.

_ 'Why Korra? Why him? Why are you are your eyes watering if you chose- '_

He then remembered the sad look in Korra's and her parent's faces and scowled in confusion. _'Maybe it wasn't her decision…not entirely. If she willingly agreed to this, she and her family wouldn't be in this sad state. It doesn't make sense...' _

To make matters worse, Haku yanked Korra into a surprise embrace which only made everyone go into a happy frenzy. Mako could no longer take it and stormed out of the party.

"Mako!" His younger brother yelled after him. "Mako! Hey bro! Wait up!"

"Mako please! We're coming too!" Asami shouted as the firebender could hear them trying to break through the crowd.

The firebender was too emotionally wounded and beyond outraged he has ever been in a while. As he walked passed the open gate, he only had one thing on his mind.

_'I need to talk to her alone…Tonight. The sooner the better. I need to know the truth before it's too late.' _

_**Ending Note: ****Okay. I'm pretty sure alot of you saw this coming (considering I gave it away in the intro author's comments). XD Clearly this was inspired by the last three episodes of Avatar the last airbender of Yue's story. Again I apologize for being horrible about Korra's fashion :c **_

**Poor Mako and Korra ;~~~; MAKO GO TALK TO YOUR WOMAN! XD **

**Lmao I had to add Tenzin and Pema dancing in there and of course Katara would laugh at her son. **

**Hmm I wonder how those lovers will interact with each other huh?**


	5. Chapter 4: The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I HAPPEN TO BE JUST ANOTHER SELF PROCLAIMED MAKORRA AND BOSAMI FAN! XD**

**WOW. I really didn't think this fic would get so many reviews in both here and on my DA account XD Thank you all for the reviews! :3  
**

**Lmao Yes, I do reailize this plot is way too cliche and oh so princess yue all over again...but I'm sucker for a cliche if it involves Makorra. :D  
**

**BTW Have you guys seen episode 3 of LOK! ;D My inner makorraness couldn't take it XD **_  
_

**So I'lll stop with the jibber jabber and let you read now! :3  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Confrontation** _

_Location: Southern Water Tribe-Guest House_

Mako paced himself back and forth in the living room while he muttered incoherent words only to scowl after words. Bolin was on the couch, watching how deeply troubled and hurt his big brother was and was trying to think of ways to call him down. Nothing seemed to work. Asami, who was in the kitchen, decided to make some tea and settle everyone's nerves.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…" Mako finally stated as he stopped in front of a wall. "I just don't get it."

Bolin stood up from the couch and rubbed his neck. "Bro, I understand you are beyond confused and angry but please try to calm down.-"

"Calm down?" Mako mocked as he clenched his teeth. "How on earth am I supposed to calm down Bolin! I just found out today that not only is Korra the future heir of the Southern Water Tribe but now she is also engaged to another man. She is going to_ marry another man_. Tell me, Bolin. If Asami was in Korra's place, would you "Calm down?" I don't think so. "

Bolin sighed since he knew what he said was true but still refused to give up.

"Mako…"

"I brought tea!"

Asami interrupted as she brought in a tray filled with a teapot and three teacups. She poured some tea for her and Bolin. She poured some tea into the third cup and offered it to Mako.

"Here drink this. It's warm now and it'll help you relax." Asami stated as she placed the cup near his direction.

Mako snorted. "Relax? Calm Down? Listen to yourselves. Don't you care about Korra at all? Don't you care that Korra isn't herself anymore! Don't you care that she's going to marry that-that-that Northern Tribe show off of a prince!"

"Whoa. Time out. " Bolin started as he shook his head. "Of course we care about Korra, Mako. You know we love her. It's just that right now, we are all in a state of shock and we all want to figure out what's going on with Korra."

The firebender sighed and then rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry Bolin. I didn't mean to snap at you and Asami…It's just that-"

Asami smiled. "It's just that we know how much you love Korra and it's obvious how you're the one who's hurt by the news the most."

Mako nodded and faced at the wall. "I just don't understand anything anymore. I just don't know why she accepted his proposal. You saw her up there. She put on her brave face but her eyes were so watery. Why would she agree to marry someone she clearly doesn't want as her husband."

"Perhaps it wasn't her decision." Asami stated as she sipped the tea.

The two brothers looked at each other and then at Asami. "What are you talking about?"

She placed the tea onto the saucer softly as she closed her eyes. "Maybe it was an arranged marriage."

"It couldn't have been." The young earthbender replied as he scratched his forehead. "We saw Korra's parents. They looked just as upset as she was up there."

"I never said it was Korra's parents who made the decision." Asami stated as she opened her eyes as she now twisted a strand of her curly hair. "I believe someone else is behind this."

Mako absorbed all of Asami's words and then narrowed his eyes. "You don't think the White Lotus forced her into this marriage, do you?"

"Could be…Think about it. Ever since we met Korra, those White Lotus members in Republic City always surrounded her. She would always have to sneak off to meet us sometimes and we met some of them before. You remember what that one man said when we asked why they follow her around. They stated it was their duty and purpose to protect Korra. They were all trained to protect her during the avatar state since it is the Avatar's most powerful yet vulnerable state of being."

Bolin scratches his head. "But why would the White Lotus force this marriage upon Korra? It doesn't make sense."

"That's the problem but there's also another thing to consider." Asami pointed out as she bit her lip. "The members of the White Lotus are not just elite warriors or benders. Like every organization, there is always a council or the head members who rule the organization. "

Mako scowled. "The elders in the White Lotus group."

"Bingo." Asami replied as she now crossed her arms. "Remember what Korra stated to us about a year ago? These elders were the same ones who decided to shelter her here in the Southern Water Tribe for seventeen years. They wouldn't even let her move with Master Tenzin and his family, which is why she ran away to Republic City a year ago. I understand the White Lotus were trying to protect her and were doing things they thought was best for her, but Korra wasn't having it. Now this suspiciously looks familiar and reeks of something of their doing. Only difference now is that-"

"-Now she's accepting it with no intention with fighting back or running away…" Bolin finished as he and Asami watched a tense Mako. He clenched his teeth as he punched the wall while he breathed heavily.

Bolin laid his hand on his brother's shoulder while giving him a hopeful look. "You need to talk to her alone Mako. It's the only way to find out the truth and straighten things out."

Asami nodded. "You should go find her now."

Mako stared at the two and felt a smidgen of relief. "I plan too. I made up that decision right before I left the party. Problem is…Korra's heavily guarded by guards and surrounded by servants. I need to talk to her face-to-face and completely alone. Some place where we can't be interrupted or heard."

"Oh I see your point." Bolin agreed as he tilted his face while Asami rubbed her chin with her index and thumb fingers.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, which alarmed the trio. Mako and opened the front door, only find Master Katara wearing her trademark warm smile.

"Master Katara?"

"Hello Mako. May I come in?"

He blinked for a moment and coughed. "Sure. Of-Of course."

The elderly waterbender walked in and politely greeted Bolin and Asami and sat down in a chair.

"I shall get to the point. I know you all finally saw yourselves how Korra has changed and now what she's gotten herself into too." Katara gently announced as she shook her head sadly.

"Master Katara…" Mako started as he awkwardly sat next to her. "I want to ask you something...Is the reason why you invited us here was-"

Katara turned her attention to the blushing firebender. "Yes, Mako. This is why I invited all of you here. From quite sometime I knew about this arranged marriage that the White Lotus elders arranged. I was always against the idea from the beginning but in the end I was outnumbered with votes. During the time, I and along with Korra's parents, and Tenzin and his family, have been trying to convince Korra to go back to Republic City to see all of you. "

Asami scoffed. "I knew it. How typical of the White Lotus leaders to arrange such a thing. "

She then blushed and then added. "Of course, Master Katara I don't mean you. I'm glad you were against it."

Katara smiled. " Thank you dear. I understand what you meant. But as you can see, Korra refused to go back to Republic City at all. "

"But why?" Bolin asked as he pouted. "Why didn't Korra want to see us? "

Mako stood up as guilty knots were forming in his stomach. "Was it because of…"

His golden eyes moved straight into Katara's but before he could finish his sentence, she shook her head.

"The reason behind her refusal to go and see you all, is something I can not tell you Mako. You must find the answer yourself." Katara softly replied and added. "I am not certain what happened but she clearly is still hurt by the action. So hurt that she's lost and confused about everything. So much so, to the point she is going to marry someone she does not wish to marry."

Mako closed his eyes as he took in her words.

"But…I do believe that whatever the action was, that one of you can fix the problem as well as make amends. Most importantly, I do believe one of you will be able to get Korra to come back to her senses again before it's too late."

The firebender's eyes peered down on the floor, while Bolin and Asami looked at each other and then at Master Katara.

"Is there anyway to get a hold of Korra now?" Asami asked.

Bolin nodded as he optimistically added, "Alone, too! Without having any guards or servants around her if that's not too much trouble. "

Master Katara smiled. "In about one hour from now, Korra will go retrieve Naga, and go out for her nightly run out by the blue gates. Only one guard is out by that time, but I already requested for a night off with him and got "another replacement" to take over shift."

Everyone then turned to Mako, who realized what they meant. He was trying to keep his already pink face from turning red.

Mako dusted some imaginary dust off his black trench coat and coughed. "Do I have to dress as one of the White Lotus or…"

Katara shook her head. "Not at all. I arranged everything so that you two would meet outside the village. You two will have more than enough privacy without anyone in sight. "

The firebender nodded seriously while attempting to not roll his eyes at Bolin and Asami, who were trying so hard to suppress their huge grins into high-pitched laughs.

"Alright Master Katara. Tell me the plan…"

* * *

**_Location: Southern Water Tribe-The Outskirts of the village_**

"Naga!" Korra loudly whispered as she sprinted towards her polar bear dog who was nuzzling her.

It was two hours after the celebration was over and Korra felt extremely exhausted. Not physically exhausted but rather emotionally and mentally. She just came back from the most emotionally stressed day she's had in a while. Apart from waking up and helping out set up the celebration, she had to try on about twenty dresses, stay still for two hours of putting on makeup and fixing her hair. She then had to wait in one of her room in order to be summoned out in her own party.

She wasn't however prepared to see her old friends, entering the room. The worst was she wasn't prepared to see the man she once loved Mako. The moment she did, Korra immediately felt all her old feelings rushing back into her head and heart. But then a sharp pain spread through her chest as she remembered how hurt she was when she saw the kiss between Asami and him.

She sighed as she remembered about the proposal before the ceremony speeches.

_Flashback_

_Nothing prepared for the worst to come for Korra. The White Lotus members summoned her and she found herself in the presence of the Northern Water Tribe Prince, Haku. He arrived and was awaiting her there in the room along with her parents and some of the White Lotus elites._

_To her both shock and horror, Haku kindly greeted her and cut straight to the chase as he quickly presented her with a betrothal necklace. She was in a state of pure shock as the White Lotus explained the situation to her. Haku was the second prince of the Southern Water Tribe. His older brother was the destined heir to rule the Northern Tribe. Seeing, as Haku was not only an honorable and extremely skilled warrior and single, the White Lotus decided to take the opportunity to offer him to become the future chief of the Southern Water Tribe in the condition he marries the Avatar. Naturally, Haku accepted without any compliments and traveled very far to meet her. _

_ Korra immediately was upset and shouted at the White Lotus for secretly planning this and keeping this from her. The White Lotus members simply explained that her tribe wanted to see her settled down with a husband and in time, with children. They also pointed out as seeing that she shown no interest to any of the men in the Southern Water Tribe and she was single, it would work out for both her and Haku. _

_The Avatar has heard about some great things about Haku from some of the Northern Water Tribe tourists in Republic City. Despite his warrior wounds on his face, he was not only handsome but he was also a very outgoing, brave, and very kind fellow. When she met him face to face, she saw no hint of arrogance or a darkly hidden personality. He showered her with compliments and even stated, regardless of how fast everything was moving, he was happy to meet her and is excited to share his life with her. _

_One would think this would make things easier. But it wasn't the case for Korra. In fact, she felt the fact that he was likeable made it all the more reason to not hate him. At least if he was cocky or arrogant she could call him out on it and have an excuse not to marry him. The fact he wasn't any of those things, made it more difficult for Korra to refuse. Besides, the White Lotus members were right. She was single and so was Haku. Both have high positions and come from the sister tribes. This was match was more than perfect. She also knew that if she rejected, her family would lose their position and she would be letting her people, who all agreed for her to lead their tribe, down. _

_She noticed that Haku placed the necklace near a table in front of her clearly leaving her to have some time to think about the decision. She glanced over to find him, only to see that Prince Haku, was bringing her parents precious and rare gifts from the Northern Water Tribe. Her parents were being kind to him but knew they felt this was marriage situation was completely rushed. Yet, even with holding the title as the royal Southern Water Tribe family, Korra's parents new the White Lotus outranked them. There was nothing they could do. _

_So she accepted the necklace without any further complaint. She noticed a detailed water drop shape carved into the necklace. She wanted to give an empty laugh at the irony of the shape. To her, the carving resembled more of a tear than a water drop. Clearly she felt fate was playing some sick ironic joke on her. She sighed gently as she asked if he could put the necklace around her neck. _

_Haku was thrilled and did so while hugging her and whispering to her of the happy life that was to come for both of them. _

_But perfect wasn't what Korra wanted. Her thoughts immediately went to Mako as he embraced her and immediately felt like she was being stabbed and electrocuted at the same time. She coughed, trying to not choke and sob. Her eyes watered but she refused to cry in front of her fiancée or her family. She turned and ran toward a near by washroom and began to huddle in a corner and wept for the man she realized she still truly loved. _

_Flashback End_

Korra gave a sad sigh as Naga licked her to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Naga…. I'm just a little tired…I think I need some fresh air. Can we go to our usual spot by the cliff?" Korra asked as she patted her best friend's white fur.

Naga shot up and wagged her tail happily as her tongue hung in and out in excitement. Korra smiled at this. For the longest time, Korra only gets to see Naga at night since she has been swamped with training as well as learning how to reign the Southern Water Tribe. The arrangement she made with the White Lotus was she got to visit Naga at night and can go explore outside the village as long as one escort goes with her. It was an annoying rule, but it was better than nothing.

She climbed on her friend and instantly headed towards their favorite snowy cliff. As Naga was running in full speed, Korra gazed at the sky and noticed how lightly it was snowing instead of the usual harsh blizzards they have been experiencing for weeks.

Immediately, Naga stopped which snapped Korra out of her thoughts.

Korra looked down Polar Dog. "Naga? What's wrong girl? "

She looked up and that's when she felt as if like a huge aching lump in her throat. There in the cliff spot was a young firebender wearing his signature red scarf and was standing there, with his hands on his pockets staring directly at her. Korra noticed he was still wearing his fancy attire from the party. She could not deny how truly stunningly handsome he still was. She cursed at the fact that he was still able to make her have butterflies in her stomach.

She closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath for a moment. She knew if she ran now, that she would only be making things worse. Knowing Mako, he'd find some way to talk to her sooner or later. It was better to face the music now and to just get it over with.

She slowly got off of Naga and patted her to follow her. As they walked, Mako made sure he never took his gaze away from hers. When they were finally about six feet apart, Korra stopped and randomly gave out a nervous laugh as she scratched her left arm.

"Funny running into you here, city boy." She calmly stated. "…How'd you know I'd be here right now?" "

"It wasn't that hard to figure out." Mako simply stated. "After all, I came here about a year ago for a little while and I remember you said something about a certain spot. I asked and it wasn't that hard to find."

She raised her eyebrows at him and then directed her attention towards the floor. "I see your still in your party outfit…"

He nodded. "I see your still in yours. Only it's not much of a party outfit now is it? "

She turned to face him while he continued.

"It's your engagement dress…"

He began to walk towards her as he held that stern look. But Korra stood her ground and refused to let him know he secretly intimidated her a little right now. Finally when he was close enough to her, he glanced at her neck to see carved necklace.

"And a matching betrothal necklace to match," he dryly stated as he now gave an empty smirk. "Now isn't that nice?"

Korra blushed as her eyes drifted away from his amber ones. "Mako..."

He lifted his hand to touch that necklace. His fingers were tracing along the detailed waterdrop carving and he gave a broken smile.

"How very pretty…" He taunted as he pulled his hand away.

Her blue eyes pulled away from his golden ones.

"Stop acting this way Mako."

"What way, Avatar Korra?

"Don't you dare talk to me in that tone. "

"Don't _you _dare look away from me."

She refused his order until she felt his hands grabbing her shoulders as he repeated. "Just look at me…If you have something to say, then say it to me face."

Korra shook her head. "I don't want too."

"Why?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I just don't okay."

"That's not a reason." Mako argued as still held her shoulders.

"So?" Korra countered. "I don't have to look at you if I don't want too."

His patience was running thin now. "Look at me. You owe me that much. Seeing as I apparently had to sneak off to meet you here. You know what they say, it's not _proper _for a engaged woman to be seen with another man."

Her eyes widen and now she was filled with anger at his comment. "_I owe you?_ You're joking right?"

There was tense moment of silence until Korra swiftly turned and was heading towards Naga but before she could have the chance to take the second step, Mako gently grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Mako, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Let go!"

"No."

She gave out an annoyed sigh as she faced him. "You have some nerve. Telling me I owe you and refusing to let go of me. I mean really Mako, We haven't seen each other for like what? Almost a year now? And now you're trying to tell me what to do again? In case you haven't noticed, we are not a pro bending team anymore. You're not the captain anymore so don't you dare think you can tell me what to do. Then again it's not like I ever obeyed your orders but I least I listened back then. What makes you think I'd ever consider such a request now? I owe you absolutely nothing. "

Mako scoffed. "I admit. You're right about that. Still, I think you do owe me considering everything that has happened today."

"How in the world am I to blame here!" Korra scornfully asked as she shook her head in disbelief.

Mako now glared at her. "Oh I don't know…Maybe the fact that I traveled all the way here to see you, only to find out that you are engaged!"

She bit her lip. "So what if I am? It's not like we were anything. I wasn't yours and You weren't mine. We had no claim in each other, so why are you acting like this?"

The firebender gave out a bitter laugh. "Not like we were anything? That's nothing but a lie and you know it."

"Oh that's right, " She practically snarled as she continued. " I remember kissing you once and you never said anything for months. Then I remember walking in on you and Asami kissing when it was pretty obvious about my feelings for you back then!"

Mako narrowed his eyes and blush. "It wasn't what you thought it was Korra. You walked in the wrong moment and it wasn't what you thought it was. She kissed me Korra. You walked in when it happened. She caught me off guard. I didn't and still don't like her that way. "

"Oh really?" Korra said sarcastically and gave out a bitter laugh. "Could have fooled me! But whatever, it's in the past. What's done is done. Point is Mako. I don't know you'd be so angry as to why I'm getting married! It's not like you care or anything like that."

He gave out a bitter laugh. "Not care? NOT CARE! I came all the way here to finally face you, to tell you many things. One of them was to apologize and explain to you I'm sorry. Now I find out that you are engaged to another man!"

He snarled as he clenched his fists. "Why? Tell me why? What did I ever do to deserve this? Why won't you even look at me? Are you still mad? What's the reason Korra!"

" You want to know the real reason? FINE! I'll tell you what you did!" Hot tears were threatening to spill out of Korra's eyes but she refused to let them fall.

She pointed at him as she continued.

"You did nothing. That's what you did Mako. Nothing!"

He gave a confused look as she continued.

"I ran away about one year ago and I expected you not to come after me right away. But then days quickly became weeks. Then weeks became months. I haven't heard one word from you since the day I ran away. You never once found anyway to contact to me at all. Now out of nowhere, you show up, acting offended and demanding reasons for my choices? That's really twisted and sick Mako. "

His eyes widened and guilt was forming. " Are you serious? Since the day you left Republic City, every passing day that you weren't there, it has been nothing like torture. I even wrote to you to see if you're okay. You didn't answer me once."

Her arms were crossed as she looked at him. "What are you talking about? What letters? "

He glanced at her shock face.

"You never got them…Did you?"

She shook her head and snapped back. "Did it ever occur to you that if I didn't respond back that maybe something was wrong? "

He blinked and deeply sighed. "I didn't know. I thought—"

"Well you thought wrong Mako…" Korra interrupted as she tried so hard to hold back her tears. "I have been waiting here to see if you'd ever come. By the third month, I left Republic City, I just gave up on you! "

The two held each other's gaze for one moment and Korra gave out a huge sigh.

"Mako...Listen. I don't want us to fight. I'm really exhausted. I just want us to be friends again. I really did miss you, Asami, and Bolin. You guys were and still are precious to me. Let's just start over and be friends aga-"

Before she could finish that sentence, she felt a pair of warm soft lips kissing her slightly damp ones. She opened her eyes to see Mako passionately kissing her and now embracing her closely as if he was trying to warm her up. Her lips began mimic his for a few seconds until it sank to her what she was doing. She quickly attempted to pull away from the kiss but Mako wasn't having it. His hands cupped her face from pulling away. Her thoughts were at a jumble until she realized there was only one thing she could do. With one free arm she punched him in the face.

He fell back, landing on the snow with a hard impact. He was breathing heavily from the kiss as he rubbed his right semi swollen cheek.

Korra yanked his collar. "Are you nuts? I'm engaged! I'm engaged to another man!"

Mako only smirked as he teased. "You kissed me back."

"That's not the-That's not fair! YOU KISSED ME!" She scowled as a light blush came across her face.

Mako stood up and loomed slightly over her with his rare cocky grin of his. "You still have feelings for me."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Argh…You're so infuriating."

He now gave that deep chuckle that Korra secretly loved and started. "Well that's a relief."

"Huh?" She blinked. "What are you talking about?"

He gave her a weak small smile. "You haven't completely changed. You still have your quick temper. In fact…I think it's worse than ever."

She blushed and scowled. "Spirts! You're as annoying as ever! No. I take that back. You are ten times more annoying than you were back then!"

He attempted to chuckle but was too entranced by the way she was flustering and now held his soft somber look she knew to well.

Korra closed her eyes. "Look Mako-"

"Don't say anything…" He whispered as his glowing eyes were locking into hers.

He was about to go in for another kiss but Korra was restraining herself from hugging and kissing the man in front of her.

"Mako, I can't…"

"Yes you can."

"No…I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both! None…What's the difference!"

"There's a big difference."

"I can't! I won't! It doesn't matter which one I pick! Look Mako… Whatever happened just now doesn't matter because in one week I'm going to get married to Prince Haku." She blurted out all at once from anger.

She quickly regretted those words because a look of hurt and anger resisted on his face and it was too much for Korra. She turned away from him.

"Don't do it Korra…" Mako whispered weakly.

"I have to…I gave him my word. I gave him my word to all my people." She whispered back.

"Korra…Let's run away…"

Her sapphire blue eyes widened. "What?"

He got up and intertwined his fingers into hers.

"Let's go. We can just run away right now to Republic City and not look back at this. You can be free from it all. You can stay with me and Bolin. We can pick up right were we left off! Or if you want, we can start all over. We can get back all the lost time. "

He now came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. " Just…Please don't go through with this. You don't have to do this. You can walk away right now."

"I can't."

"Yes. You can."

"It's not that simple, Mako."

He held her closer. "You don't love him."

She turned to him. " I have heard great things about Prince Haku. I met him today and he's everything that everyone said he was. He's very kind, gentle, as well as admirable. Everything a girl could want. Even though I don't love him now, I know I can grow to love him in time. It's for the best."

Mako stiffened at her words and withdrew his arms around her.

"So that's it huh?" The firebender stated as he formed a fist. "You are just gonna give up? You are going to give in and marry him?"

She sadly looked at him and muttered. "Yes."

He shouted as he began to lose whatever ounce of cool that was left in him.

"I can't believe you would still consider marrying him after that kiss we just shared. I understand if your feelings were gone but they're not. The fact you kissed me back proves that you still like me. That proves that you still have feelings for me but instead of backing down from the marriage you still want to go through with it?"

"I have to. I gave him my word to my entire tribe. I can just runaway now! That's entirely selfish and disrespectful to my tribe, my family, and Haku!" She argued.

"I don't believe it Korra…" He stated as he pushed back his hair and angrily turned to her. "Is it because he's a prince? Is that why you are marrying him? Is that why you are refusing me now? Because I am nothing but a street rat?"

Korra gawked at his words. "Excuse me? "

He gave out an empty laugh. "Avatar Korra and Prince Haku. Has a nice ring to it, huh? You two will have a happy life together now! I can see it now. You and Haku! Ruling together, side by side. Then I can see you bearing his children and living happily ever after. Pfft. I was stupid enough you'd ever consider being with anyone from the streets like me."

Mako now gave her an uncharacteristic cynical smile.

"Tell me, _Avatar Korra_,what else did people say about Prince Haku? Is he super wealthy? A great fighter? A man with immense power? Clearly the avatar must always deserve the best! You will always want and crave to be and have the best. Face it, Avatar! People will keep using you for the rest of your life if you allow them to push you around like you are doing now! "

She only gaped at him as her eyes widened in disbelief at the words that came out of his mouth.

If there was ever a time Mako felt like a bigger jerk and idiot, it was nothing compared to this. It took him all a whole minute and a few deep breathes to register what he just said to Korra.

He not only offended her but he also blurted out one of Korra's most sensitive secret which she told him a long time ago.

The one where she admitted to him how being the Avatar terrified her secretly and how she was scared she was going to let everyone down. The same secret she told him that there were times she wished she wasn't the avatar because she was alienated because of her title and or used her for their own selfish purposes. The same secret she said where people always saw her as just the Avatar and not Korra. The same secret where she told him that she sometimes just longed to be a normal teenager.

Suddenly both fury and pain began welling inside of Korra and she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly ran toward him and smacked him hard in the face as tears were escaping her eyes.

Mako eyes widened as he slowly glanced at Korra, who was trembling with angry and sadness.

"That's not fair…That's not fair Mako. You know I didn't choose to be the Avatar…You know I never had a say in this…I can't believe you'd use that against me. The one thing I trusted you and not anyone else with!"

"I'm such an idiot." Mako whispered as he glanced at weeping Korra.

He and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Korra….I didn't mean it."

"Yeah…you did."

"No I didn't…I was just…It was my anger talking….Not me. I lost my cool Korra…I'm so sorry."

"Enough Mako…Enough."

She pushed him back and slowly backed away.

"Don't go…"

"It's too late…Mako. It's far too late."

Her sapphire puffy red eyes were now burning into Mako's now wet amber ones. She walked away from him and climbed on Naga. Her head hung down as the polar bear dog rode away, leaving Mako frozen where he was standing. Standing and for the first time in years…Crying.

** Ending Note:**

**I'm not even going to start a little rant about how Makorra has ruined my academic life because instead of doing that five page political science paper that's due on Monday. What do I do? Write Makorra fanfiction of course! XD**

**But aside from that fact...**

**BURRRRN Mako! Really, I thought you were the "controlled cool guy." XD**

**I think it's safe to say that both Korra and Mako said everything they wanted to say to each other. Will these two ever resolve their problems? D:**

**LMAO Master Katara is such a matchmaker. She knew what she was doing. lol XD**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

** Next chapter will be out maybe in a week and half.  
**


	6. Chapter 5: A's Note ch5 Sneak Peek

**_Authors Notes: Okay, Everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded this story in a long time. I am currently going through something personal in my life and I have been having serious writer's block for this. But I am getting my Makorra mojoness back. So I am telling you all right now, I am not giving up on this fic. My other Hellsing fics are in hiatus because LOK has taken over my life. XD But still, I am currently working on Chapter 5 (I'm at 2,100 words now).  
_**

**_So Sorry for the long delay but I will finish chapter 5 soon. I promise.  
_**

**_Thank you all for the positive feedback on this fic. I didn't expect it to be this popular at all. XD You guys literally make writing this so much more fun. Thank you. (Also i wrote some Tahorra fics if you care to see.)  
_**

_**So until then and to show how I am sorry for not uploading, Here's a sneak peek of Chapter 5.**  
_

_Chapter 5: The Countdown-4 Days  
_

_Location: Southern Water Tribe-Guest House  
_

**3 days later. (4 more days until the wedding.)**

_(Authors Note:This is not the beginning of chapter 5)_

* * *

"That is it!" Bolin announced as he angrily yanked the blanket under his older brother, who was groaning as he glared at him. "I understand mopping around for a day but two days? But, THREE. WHOLE. DAYS? This is just ridiculous!"

Mako hissed something intangible at his younger brother, whom was now taking off the blanket from his face, gave him a huffy expression. Mako, who hadn't shaved in three days and looked like so haggard he resembled a beaten and broken man in his late thirties. He was beginning to sprout stubble, wore huge dark brown bags under his blood shot puffy red eyes from lack of irregular sleep, and his hair was smothered in tangles and was almost practically dripping grease. He rolled over to the other side away from Bolin.

"Go Away…" He muttered under his pillow.

Bolin frowned. "No. Mako, look at yourself! You're a mess!"

"Who cares…" The firebender mumbled as he lazily stretched. "It's not like I have to impress Korra now that she's getting mar-"

Then right there, Mako felt that stab of pain and couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

"Point is Bo…It's over. I really screwed this up big time. "

"No you didn't!"

"Yes…I did. There's just no point Bo...Just not point anymore..."

**Author's End Note: There you have it. Like I said. I am at 2,100 and I am still writing. Hang in there guys!**

** Ps: Lmao I wrote this fic before the episode 4. Before the whole Masami thing happened. XD I didn't see that coming at all. I truly thought Bosami would happen. Then this seemingly simple love triangle became a freakin love trapezoid! XD So clearly some of the scenes from the beginning are different from the story line. But hey! It's fanfiction...AM I RIGHT? XD**


	7. Chapter 5: COUNTDOWN4 Days Part 1

**_Opening Note: THANK YOU FOR ALL BEING PATIENT. I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. I FINALLY FOUND THE WILL TO WRITE AGAIN! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK AND SUPPORT! I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL :3  
_**

**_Chapter 5: COUNTDOWN-4 Days Part 1: Simple Understandings  
_**

Bolin smiled as he looked at the window, seeing the dark shadow outline of his brother about a few feet away coming towards their guest home. "It's him! Oh I knew it would end well! I bet those two are not allowing to keep their paws from one another this minute!"

"You're such a hopeless romantic aren't you?" Asami stated as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Bolin gave her a toothy grin. "You know it. I have been waiting for these two to go out for like ever! I just can't wait until I get to call their "make out sessions", so sweet that they'll give me a toothache! "

Master Katara chuckled at the earthbender's reaction to the whole lover's drama. "You know, young man, you remind me so much of my brother. "

"What? Oh no! Please! I can never be compared to the amazing Sokka! He was personally my favorite in Team Avatar. I guess I just like non benders." He said as he winked at Asami. "Oh wait. I'm didn't mean I liked Sokka this way. I just meant-"

Katara and Asami giggled. "We know. You are just fond of non benders."

Before Bolin could get in a word, the door was open to reveal a puffy eyed Mako who was clearly trembling from either from the cold or from what appeared to be from crying.

The tired looking firebender closed the door behind him slowly as he stared at the doorway.

"Mako?" Master Katara gently called out as she stood up.

Bolin walked up to his brother and gently pat his shoulder, nervous as to how'd he respond. "Bro? What happened?"

Mako slowly turned and then whispered. "It's over…"

"What?" Asami and Bolin blurted out in shocked confusion while Master Katara raised her eyebrows as she waited for the young firebender to continue.

"I blew it. Everything. We met…argued…I kissed her…She kissed me back…punched me…and told me she was still going to marry that guy." Mako lightly announced as she leaned back at the door. "I lost my temper and basically…and I said something beyond cruel to her. I threw…one her most personal thoughts and threw it back at her face. I…I didn't mean too. It slipped… I made her cry…I tried to take it back…She said no and ran away from me. It's over now…Completely over. I screwed things up. And now…Our friendship is over. I think she-she-"

Before Mako could finish, his breath began to shutter as a throat felt as he had a huge lump on his throat. He then shot up muttered. "….I think she truly hates me now. "

Those last words lingered in the air, before he made it into his bedroom and slammed the door shut in front of the three, who were beyond heartbroken at the whole situation.

"What are we going to do?" Asami asked tore her gaze away from Mako's door to Bolin's sad gaze.

"Just give him and Korra some time and space. It's the only thing they want at the moment but more importantly, what they really need right now. " Katara said as she looked at Mako's bedroom door as she pretended to not hear the muffled soft sobs that came out of there.

* * *

**_Location: Southern Water Tribe- Korra's Room _**

_3 days later after the fight. (4 more days until the wedding.) _

Korra slumped at her wooly tigerseal chair and began to sigh heavily as she began recalling how awfully hectic these last three days have been. She desperately wanted to get away from the whole marriage festivities to have at least a one hour relaxing period. For the past three days, the young waterbender was attacked by many of her female servants as well as elderly female White Lotus Council Women about the major details of the wedding. Like what kind of ice decorations were going to be created or whether or not they should hire a modern watertribe musical band to perform at the wedding or stick with their usual musicians in the southern water tribe. There was also the matter of how many guests would be attending the wedding and where to seat them all and as well as to what kind of food they will be serving. All in all, minor specifics that were getting on the Avatar's last nerve.

Just when Korra thought these seemingly trivial details couldn't get any worse, then came major and most crucial issue of the entire wedding: Appearances.

For some unknown reason, all the women in the White Lotus Council attempted to tell exactly what they wanted to wear and tried to instruct the make up artists and hair stylists what they wanted. However, Korra put her foot down as she heard the ridiculousness of the situation and without hesitation she announced the only opinions and advice she will listen to and obey was the ones beside her. One being Master Katara since she loved her like if she were her own flesh and blood grandmother. The other woman whose opinion mattered most of all was Senna, her mother.

She shooed everyone of the White Lotus council women except for Master Katara, out of the dressing room. All that was left was her mother, her former master, and her servants and stylists.

Immediately, the annoyed avatar flat out told her mother and Katara she had no idea what she wanted to wear in her wedding day and if they could please choose something for her. After about three hours of dressing up in watertribe dress robes, Korra didn't like any of the dresses and told everyone to postpone this makeover business until tomorrow. She did afterall have two days until the wedding. With that being said, she left the ladies dressing room and went to her new bedroom in her new home; The Watertribe Palace.

She looked up at her ice blue ceiling and closed her eyes. She tried to convince herself that Mako had nothing to do with her constant indecisions of the wedding. To her chagrin, she knew it was a pitiful attempt because ever since their encounter four days ago, all she could think was jealous firebender and the night after the confrontation. That same night after the heated argument, Korra cried endlessly all night until she was exhausted. She fell into a deep dreamless sleep for practically most of the day and as she woke up late afternoon, the young avatar found herself no longer feeling sadness.

Instead utter and complete anger took over her for the next to days. She was completely outraged with Mako for ruining everything. She was accepting all the changes that were happening in her life until ironically, he decided to show up unexpectedly in her life again a year later. How was it her fault that she was dragged into a betrothed marriage?

Korra sighed as she began recalling all the painful things they said to one another on the night they argued. But the one that struck out was the one were Mako used her personal feeling about the avatar against her. Despite the firebender expressing it impulsively after she told him they couldn't be together, the fact he used her secret against her was something unforgivable for Korra. She was already the type of person to not trust people so easily, and she thought Mako would always be sensitive towards her secret no matter what.

Clearly, she was wrong.

"Avatar Princess Korra!"

Korra slightly groaned at how utterly ridiculous that title she was granted sounded. Sometimes she felt like the White Lotus elders created these embarrassing titles on purpose to humiliate her. She glanced at the closed door. She prayed it wasn't another one of those old and crazy White Lotus Wolfbats.

"Yes, Kuma and Suma?" The waterbender responded kindly to her twin servants.

"There's someone here. Wishing to see you."

Suddenly Korra froze and her mind went slightly blank for a second, then dread began to fill her.

'_No. Please not him. I don't want to see him. Not now…maybe not ever.'  
_

Korra sighed in relief as the door opened, revealing Haku, cracking a small smirk.

"Oh Haku! Thank Avatar Aang it's you." She said as she chuckled slightly.

Haku raised his eyebrows with a humorous suspicious look on his face as he sat beside Korra. "Oh? Thanking Avatar Aang now, are we? Who ever you didn't want to see, must be someone either really bad or annoying huh?"

The soon to be bride could not help but give out an exasperated sigh as she brushed her bangs back with her left hand. "You have no idea..."

"I see. That bad huh?"

"Well, not evil bad like Amon or Yakone but rather annoying bad. You know the kind that has the tendency to be harsh whenever they have a temper." Korra confessed as she exhaled a long breath of air that made her brown bangs rustle around her face for a few moments as Haku gave his future wife a sympathetic smile.

"Whoa. Sorry Korra. Now who is the unlucky man or woman who had brought upon themselves the misfortune of pissing you off, oh so much? Hmm?" He asked as he leaned in closer to the waterbender to comb some strands of uneven hair, neatly back in it's place.

"Those old crazy wolfbats known as the White Lotus." Korra calmly lied as her future husband and then blinked while adding thoughtfully. " With the exception of Master Katara of course!""

Haku give out a full out booming laugh which Korra couldn't help but notice was contagious and she joined him in the laughter.

"I hear you. The White Lotus men have been no better. They have been trailing my every move and every detail of what I furs I should wear, what kind of warrior face paint should I have on, or my personal favorite: How should I act and What to do for honeymoon ritual after our marriage ceremony."

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Korra, who was turning red and was flustering around in her chair. "Oh shut up."

"Admit it Korra. You know you can't resist my Northern Watertribe charm."

Haku merely winked at her playfully which earned him an eye roll from Korra, followed by the shaking of her head.

"You know, for the most brave and seriously skilled fighter in the Northern Watertribe, you sure have a somewhat upbeat and overly flirty side to you huh? I would have never guess since you kinda came off as very nice yet stoic. " Korra pointed out while brushing her bangs back as she glanced at her fiancé's face and those harsh wounds in his attractive face.

He smiled while closing his dark midnight blue eyes. "I can be stoic at times but that's only on political business and war affairs usually. But I do have a light hearted side to me too. I actually wanted to tease you because rumor has it, you are just so fun to tease and you easily blush with certain topics. "

Korra raised her eyebrows and smirked. " Oh Really? And who would this inside source be?"

Haku shrugged as he hopelessly failed at not trying to grace Korra with a mischievous smirk.

"Come on, Princey! Spill it."

"No can do." He started as he laughed as he began to criss cross his heart. "Northern Watertribe Warrior's Honor. A man does not reveal the secrets that were entrusted to him."

Korra snorted while crossing her arms as Haku chuckled and continued. "Although…"

He got closer to Korra and leaned in to her ear. "I am not suggesting or implying in anyway, that two airbender girls had anything to do with this."

Korra blinked and then grumbled. "Jinora and Ikki…When I get my hands on those two, I'll take them down and disinvite them to the wedding and make sure they don't eat any ice cream wedding cake and- "

The Northern tribe prince place a finger on her lips. "Oh no. We can't have our Avatar Princess murdering our snow flake girls now, right? They had it all planned out. They were going to toss and spread snow flakes all around the entire wedding area with their graceful airbending . They were so excited and told me they have been practicing three hours a day on their little performance. How hurt will they'll be when they find out their ideal and past life grandfather was going to take them away from their-"

"ACK! Alright, Alright. Enough with the guilt trip. I'll forgive them only because I want to you to stop blabbing! Hmmf." Korra crossed her arms and scowled as Haku laughed.

"I can see why those girls have so much fun teasing with you. You're so easily roused. " The Northern Tribe Warrior noted as Korra through a fur pillow at his face as her response.

"See what I mean?"

"Oh shut up. No one asked you."

The two laughed for a moment until their laughter began to lightly drift away from their breaths. For a moment Korra looked at Haku and smiled. For the last three days Korra has noted a lot of things about her future husband.

Although he did lived up to be the formal, polite, and strong man that everyone painted him to be, he did have his somewhat of a playful side to her surprise. She honestly thought due to his appearance, his personality would be both kind yet stoic. Just like her father. As much as she loved her father, the last thing she wanted was to marry someone exactly like her father due to obvious reasons. She also feared that this whole polite and formal persona of his was an act, since she became slightly distrusting towards Northern Water Tribe men ever since the whole Yakone and Amon incident. Yet, to her surprise, Haku was not only nice but he was also witty and to her surprise, a real charmer. Not like a "charmer" like her acquaintance Tahno from Republic City but he had this ability to be flirty without coming off as a creep, sleaze, or a fake. Charming in an enchanting kind of way.

She also found out about his insecurities about his looks, which she found out yesterday when she overheard him discussing this with his best friend in his room before she announced herself before entering about three days ago a day after her fight with Mako.

Although he wasn't a bender, he certainly was built like a tall muscular earthbender. He had the same olive skin tone as hers and held the same traditional attire and typical watertribe signature pony tail style yet he had distinct traits that made him definitely from the Northerntribe instead of Southern. His eyes were a beautiful deep ocean blue instead of the periwinkle or ice blue eyes we are so used to in the Southern Watertribe. His hair was also ebony instead of the chocolate brown that everyone in the Southern Watertribe inherited and tied in a small wolf's pony tail. But apart from that, his square strong jaw line and semi large pointed nose, complimented his face very evenly. He was very indeed beyond stunning attractive yet he did not see it himself.

The scars on his face made Haku very insecure and insensitive about his appearance. He felt the three slash marks made him too intimidating and disliked the fact most adults where uneasy around him. His best friend, assured Haku it was nothing to worry about and that everyone respected and admired the person he was rather than his looks.

In that moment, Korra found herself slightly drawn to Haku. She knew what it was like to have so many people, especially adults treat you a certain way because of appearances or in her case, her Avatar title. She found herself actually finding Haku interesting rather than the just her nice royal future husband. She remained quiet pondering all of this while his friend asked him to tell him the story of how he got the warrior scars again. Rather than expecting a shout of rejection, Haku laughed and obliged to his friend's request.

Apparently, he and his big brother Takuno five years ago, decided to go out an hour before dawn to go sealion-dolphin hunting in order to give this to their mother who happened to adore this particular kind of meat and was craving it recently. His older brother and him found a herd of them and was able to catch a large older male sealion-dolphin. Due to it's large and heavy size, it required the strength of them both to slide and push the animal into their palace. However, a huge snow leopard bear appeared began to encircle the two brothers. Immediately, the brothers dropped the sealion-dolphin and began to make a run for it. Haku apparently noticed that the snow leopard-bear was more interested in pursuing his older brother than the fresh game in front of him. These animals were often said that they were more interested in the thrill of the hunt, and Haku realized all out once his brother, Takuno was going to be his next meal.

Haku couldn't allow the beast to devor his shy and gentle older brother. He loved Takuno too much and the thought of losing him was painful and also, he was destined to one-day rule the people of their tribe. Haku wasn't going to allow that beast to lay a scratch on him. So with great speed of his own, Haku began to grab his hunting spear, and aimed it at the snow leopard-bear to grab his attention away from his brother. At once, the animal began to immediately direct his attention towards Haku and sped to him. In that moment, Haku grabbed his other spear and struck down onto the thin sheet of ice he was standing on. Immediately, the ground began to crack and shatter. However, to his surprise the snow leopard-bear pounced on him before he drowned, and attempted to bite him but Haku held his strong group onto the animals neck to prevent him from biting down at him. Screams of his older brother was heard which distracted Haku for one moment, but it was enough for the animal to use one arm to scratch him deeply in the right side of his face.

Despite the bleeding and his own howls of pain, Haku was able to find an opening in the animal's chest and was able to kick him off away from him and crashing into the icy waters far away from him. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Haku forced himself to get up to see the broken patches of what was once a whole solid ice ground, scatter into many small and big uneven pieces that constantly moved up and down in the water. Takuno meanwhile grabbed his rope and throw it at his brother and then instructed his little brother to tie it around his waist and grip the ice block. He did so and held onto the ice block while Takuno pulled him to shore.

From there, Takuno carried his wounded brother to the palace while thanking him for saving his life while also apologizing to him that how he wasn't as strong as him despite being the eldest. Haku told his best friend he never blamed his brother for the accident and he would do it again in a heartbeat.

And it was that story and especially those final words, that made Korra decided to get to know her future husband better and to spend some time with him before the wedding.

He was literally, the epitome of every girl's fantasy in a man. Both strong yet kind. Noble yet mellow. Formal yet Witty.

Korra found herself quickly thinking the idea that spending the rest of her life with Haku wouldn't be so bad. Plus he was the most handsome water tribe man she's ever seen. It's wasn't really such a bad deal at all. They got along great and he was making a great effort to get to know her and be incredibly sweet to her. Despite the short amount of time, to her utter surprise, she felt very comfortable with him and was able to come out of her shell with him. Of course she never shared anything as deep as she did with Mako but if things were still going as good as they were, she might find herself telling Haku about her deepest thoughts and desires some time soon in the future.

As Korra got lost in her thoughts, Haku got tilted his head as he gazed at her distant look. Before he could respond, loud voices were heard outside the door.

"No! Please! Come back!"

Instantly, the Avatar's snapped out of her daze and directed her attention to the panicked voices.

"That sounds like Suma and Kuma."

Haku raised his eyebrows at the door. "Wonder what's gotten into them?"

"I dunno but-"

"LEAVE US ALONE, STRANGE TWIN WOMAN!"

"Meelo. It's women. Not Woman. There's more than one."

"Oooooh. Thank you for telling me, beautiful woman."

"Well thank you for bringing me here, kind gentleman."

Before Korra could respond, the door was flew open and revealed a little air bending child whose snot was coming out of his nose yet still held a somewhat triumph look.

"Told ya, I'd find her!" The airbender said smugly as Asami laughed lightly.

"You sure did. Thank you Meelo." She said as she patted his little baldhead.

The little airbender smiled. "No problem. We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman!"

"Asami?" Korra exclaimed as Haku offered her a hand to stand up and walked near the two guests. "What are you doing here?"

Before the airbending child turned, he glanced at Haku and frowned.

"You need to leave now. This is girl talk time. No boys allowed. "

Haku laughed and merely remained frowning. "Tell you what, I'll leave the girls to talk, if you agree to go penguin sledding with me. "

Meelo's gray eyes lite up at the word penguin sledding and was now admiring the man in front of him in complete awe.

"Let go, Handsome man!"

The little airbender yanked Haku's arm and then began to air bend and glide his way out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

After a moment of complete awkward silence, Korra decided to break the ice. "So…Nice weather out here huh? I mean if well, you like ice and all."

Asami blinked for a moment and then gave out a charming laugh.

"Yes. I suppose."

The Sato heiress's green eyes sadly narrowed as she softly started, "Korra…I think you know what I want to talk about."

Korra eyes widened and she turned away from her. "I REALLY don't want to talk about Mako right now."

"Well actually I had something else in mind. Sorta. I wanted to talk to you about him, but the real reason I came here was to apologize." Asami stated as she took a step closer to the confused avatar.

"Apologize?" Korra asked in genuine surprise. "For what?"

"Yes. I just have so much to say to you. I feel terrible. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand. I just didn't know-"

"Whoa there. Wait you think-Oh no, Asami! No, no, no. You had nothing to do with this. I'm not angry at you at all. " Korra exclaimed as she held out her arms and slightly waving them.

"How can you say that?" The Sato heiress asked in an uncharacteristically panicky manner. "I mean, if I hadn't kissed Mako, you would have never left for the South Pole and then you wouldn't be part of this betrothal. Now you have to marry a guy who you don't even know and love. Then just when I thought you and Mako had that fight This is all my fault. I'm to blame here."

"Asami…Please stop rambling. Take a deep breath. "

"I'm just-I-I…" The black haired beauty stuttered as her eyes were slightly watering. "I'm so sorry Korra. I feel so terrible."

At that moment, the young avatar was absolutely touched by the Asami's words and realized how time didn't change her. She was still the same compassionate beauty who was always so gentle and forgiving of those around her. Korra reached out to her former best girl friend and embraced her gingerly.

"Oh Asami. You really are the sweetest person alive. "

Asami's eyes widened. " I don't understand. How can you easily forgive me? I ruined everything between you and Mako"

Korra broke from the hug and shook her head.

"The reason I can is because there is nothing to forgive. What happened a year ago had nothing to do with you. Well to be exact, you kissed Mako yes, but I never held it against you or once blamed you. Believe me when I say, you are completely innocent and I'm so sorry that you felt this guilty for the longest time. I should have wrote to you earlier but I thought by now, you and Mako would be a couple."

The Sato heiress began to wipe the tears and stuttered softly. "Y-You're-You're sure? I mean, Are you sure you are not mad at me?"

" One hundred percent sure. I mean, when I walked in to the two of you kissing, I was hurt because Mako was the one who hurt me. Not you. You didn't know Mako and I kiss-"

Korra's lips tightened shut at that part as Asami blinked in surprise at her last sentence.

"Didn't know about what?"

At this point, the young Avatar began to nervously laugh. "Oh, well…It's not big deal really. Just…Well. Mako and I kissed right before I went to face off Amon alone and well that was WAY before you two kissed. "

If Asami Sato didn't feel bad enough for causing the unhappiness of her two beloved friends, it was nothing compared to Korra's confession just now.

"Oh no…Oh no! Now I'm beyond embarrassed and ashamed" Asami groaned as her head felt light headed. "Now it all makes sense now. Why you looked so hurt and why you took off so suddenly out of Republic City!"

"Asami calm down. No that's not entirely the reason. Please calm down."

Korra immediately pulled a nearby chair and made her sit. Asami, who was now lost in her thoughts, began to mutter random words of guilt while her avatar friend tried to her best to grab her friend's attention. About five minutes later and still no success, Korra took a deep breath and lightly clasped her hand's on the Sato girl's face, forcing her to look at her.

"THIS. IS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT. " Korra declared, hoping the slow pronunciation would gain her attention.

Asami blinked and looked at Korra again. "…It's just-"

"No. Asami, I know very well, why I'm angry but it has nothing to do with you. This is a matter between him and me. Case closed. " Korra said as she laughed.

But the Sato heiress was staring at her friend with a hard look. "But what about Mako?"

Korra instantly pulled away from her friend and stood up, walking towards her window.

"What's their to talk about? I'm sure he told you everything of what happened a few days ago. Forget it. I don't want to see him or discuss him right now."

Asami sighed. "Korra, I know he hurt you. Far too many times, but don't you think that you two should talk this out by now? I mean I'm sorry for butting in, but I know he's truly sorry Korra."

"Mako isn't sorry. He told me how he really felt. He always was such an honest guy. " A bitter laugh escaped the young Avatar's mouth. "Besides, I don't want you to apologize for him or for his mistake. I really don't want to talk to him or even look at him. Why should I?"

"Korra…He's like really messed up now. He's been mopping around the house for four days straight. He hasn't eaten or gotten out of his room and I know he's been crying for you. When he wakes up, he rambles on and on to himself about what a jerk he's been to you. Bolin and I even heard him moan your name in agony when he's sleeping. I don't know in full detail what he said to you, but I know whatever it is, he truly is sorry. "

A huge knot began to form in Korra's stomach as she heard all of this. She cursed herself for feeling pity for her former friend and object of her affection. She wanted to punch herself for wanting to go right now to find him and comfort him. And that's exactly why, Korra stayed silent and still as Asami watched her carefully at her reaction. Regardless in what state Mako's in, Korra knew better as to easily give in to him so easily. Sure it was a matter of pride talking and taking over her thoughts, but right now it was remembering the painful night of how he confessed his love for her and how deeply his words hurt her when she rejected him.

"If he was truly sorry….than why hasn't he come and apologized to me yet?" Korra finally muttered as she began to head towards the door. Asami was speechless while the avatar turned to her and gave an empty laugh. "That's Mako for you. All talk. No action."

"Korra…"

"I'm sorry Asami but I have to go get Prince Haku now. We have to go meal tasting now, please excuse me. Feel free to stay here as long as you like. In fact, you and I can have a sleep over if you want. Just tell Kuma and Suma when you see them okay? See you later tonight. Well, I must be going."

Before Asami could say anything, Korra rushed out of the room, not wanting to talk or think about if Mako was truly sorry for what he said.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE _**

_**Location: Southern Water Tribe-Guest House**  
_

"That is it!" Bolin announced as he angrily yanked the blanket under his older brother, who was groaning as he glared at him. "I understand mopping around for a day or two. But, THREE. WHOLE. DAYS? This is just ridiculous!"

Mako hissed something intangible at his younger brother, whom was now taking off the blanket from his face, gave him a huffy expression. Mako, who hadn't shaved in three days and looked like so haggard he resembled a beaten and broken man in his late thirties. He was beginning to sprout stubble, wore huge dark brown bags under his blood shot puffy red eyes from lack of irregular sleep, and his hair was smothered in tangles and was almost practically dripping grease. He rolled over to the other side away from Bolin.

"Go Away." He muttered under his pillow.

Bolin frowned. "No. Mako, look at yourself! You're a mess!"

"Who cares?" The firebender mumbled as he lazily stretched. "It's not like I have to impress Korra now that she's getting mar-"

Then right there, Mako felt that stab of pain and couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

"Point is Bo…It's over. I really screwed this up big time. "

"No you didn't!"

"Yes…I did. There's just no point anymore."

The earthbender shook his head as he began to give out an empty laugh. "Wow…Mako. I just realized something…"

Mako noticed the change in his voice and turned slightly to face him. He no longer held the goofy grin he normally did. Instead, he had his rare unforgiving look. This alarmed and slightly annoyed Mako for some reason.

"And what would that be, Bo?"

"That you're a hypocrite."

The firebender shot up now giving his brother his full attention. His younger brother never disrespected him or was known to ever call him names. It came off as almost a shock to Mako, that Bolin was not only giving him a glare but now insulting him in clearly one of his most depressed states. It just didn't make sense to him but it surely made him angry.

"What did you say?" He glowered as Bolin then pointed his finger about three inches away from Mako's face.

"After everything you told Korra that night a few days ago. The reason you got so upset with her, was because she was "giving in" to the White Lotus and going through with this arranged marriage. You basically called her out for giving up so easily and what is it that you're doing now? Huh? You have done nothing but mop around for three days, telling me over and over that's you've given up and it's over!"

Mako's eyes widened as he stared at his younger brother with a dumbfounded look.

"This is what Korra was talking about. You said that she told you that the reason she didn't come back to Republic City was because you did nothing. That you didn't go and get her. In other words, you didn't fight for her! And now look what you're doing. Instead of trying to prove her wrong, you're only proving that what she said was right! That you're giving up! She's going to think that she isn't worth fighting for! Do you want that? Do you want her to truly to believe that? "

Bolin now grabbed his brother's collar with a now softer yet still determined look.

"Where's the Mako I know? The one who never gave up? The one who always took care of me no matter what? The big brother who always fought for our survival? The one who I looked up too all my life and love so much. The one who was more than just my brother but was and is like a father to me! The one who never, ever gave up on protecting for the ones he loved! Where's that Mako?"

Mako could only stare at Bolin, who unclasped his collared, as he breathed heavily.

The earthbender still wore his head low as he whispered. " You know…It took me a while to get over Korra. I mean I did like her differently once. Not saying I still like her that way. No. I have grown to love her as a sister because I realized we had more of a buddy/siblings relationship. I didn't know what love was until I fell hard for Asami. Anyway, my point is during the rebellion, I would secretly observe you two. The way Korra looked at you and talked about you and the way you cared for her and looked at her, I just knew."

"Knew what?" Mako asked slowly as felt his body tensed at as he awaited his brother's answer.

Bolin paused and gave began to give off a small smile. "That you two were meant for each other…"

The earthbender then gave his brother a stern look " But if you just plan to do nothing…nothing at all….then you truly didn't deserve her from the start Mako."

The firebender was took a moment to take in everything what his brother said. He was torn between anger but mostly felt pain by all the true points Bolin pointed out. He knew how much Bolin liked Korra when he met her and it hadn't occurred to him how his little brother was emotionally suffering during the whole Equalist rebellion about a year and a half ago. He felt even worse then he did before. Then Mako found himself in pure disbelief on how utterly stupid he's been acting for the past couple of days and realized that wallowing in self-pity wasn't going to get Korra. If he truly loved her, he had to do something. He was so sick of doing nothing and accepting things.

"You're right Bo. Everything you said just now is true. Far. I let her down too many times. But I won't make the same mistake this time.. I lost her once and I won't lose her again. "

Mako slowly stood up and then walked up to Bolin and hugged him. Since when did you become so wise, little bro?"

Bolin grinned. "Eh, I have my moments. Sorry I was a little rough on you bro. I just had to snap you out of your sulky phase. Good to have you back!"

Mako gave out a weak chuckle. "Well it certainly worked. How is it that you always know what to say to people who are down? "

"It's a gift." Bolin gloated as he smiled. "Now, go get your girl."

Mako nodded as he headed towards the door but was instantly held by Bolin.

"Bo? What are you doing?" He asked as Bolin let go of his hand.

Bolin laughed. "Hate to break it to you, Bro. But I think you should wait on getting Korra this instant."

"Why?"

"As your wing man and your adorable and favorite little brother, I'm only telling you this because I love you. Mako, you stink. Take a shower. I don't think you bathed since the fight you had with Korra. Plus, You're kinda lacking in the looks department which is something I won't tolerate. Afterall, we have a "Fabulous Bending Brothers" title to protect! Now I'm pretty Korra doesn't like it stinky men so…"

Mako blushed instantly as he cut his brother off. "Oh…Yeah well…I'll just go do that now. "

"And THEN get your girl." Bolin added as he walked out of the room, booming with laughter.

**Ending note:**

**Okay, I know there is Makorra interaction in this chapter, but the next part will have A LOT of the Makorra goodness and corny drama. I promise! 3**

**I just wanted to chapter to focus on the relationship between Haku and Korra, Asami and Korra, and Bolin and Mako.**

**As for Haku's brother. Okay. I realized a few chapters ago I updated the wrong version. His name is supposed to be Takuno. Not Taku. XD Epic fail on my part.**

**Okay So this is gonna a two part chapter as I stated earlier. I'm sorry once again for not updating this story as much as I used too. Like I stated in my earlier not, I am going through a lot of personal stuff in my life and I had writer's block because of it**

**But now I'm back and will force myself to finish this before Septemeber. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!**

**Ps: Season Finale of Korra! OMG Makorra was endgame. XD Hahaha I love how they get together but in this story they don't! XD Sorry Mako. You MUST SUFFAH! :D**


End file.
